Libertad
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina Mills emprende un viaje al nuevo mundo buscando una mejor oportunidad tras quedar viuda, pero durante la travesía su navío es atacado por piratas y acaba en manos de la temible capitana Swan, sin saber que ese golpe del destino le concedería lo que ella siempre anheló, su libertad. Swanqueen ambientado en el siglo XV
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Bueno, empiezo este fic y se lo quiero dedicar a Natalia, pues se que le hace ilusión una historia swanqueen con eta temática, también como viene siendo costumbre a mi familia del grupo de whatsapp que alegran mis días, a mi petita porque me muero si la pierdo y a mi morena porque la quiero, a la sexy voz de Diana que provoca orgasmos auditivos a mi manager que está orgullosa de mi trabajo y a todos los que me lees y me comentan, me hacéis sentir que vale la pena dedicar mi tiempo a escribiros.**

**Pasaos por los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista porque son unas grandes escritoras y no dejan indiferente a nadie.**

**Gracias por leerme, besitos y disfrutad de la introducción a este nuevo proyecto.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO.**

El mar estaba en calma, parecía la superficie de un enorme espejo que revelaba cada secreto que se esconde en las almas, era inmenso, misterioso pero sobre todo hermoso, a los ojos de la joven burguesa, acostumbrada a no ver más allá de las cuatro paredes de su palacete en Sevilla.

Ahí estaba, sus ojos negros perdidos en el horizonte, rumbo a lo desconocido, a un destino incierto. Su nombre, Regina Mills. Viuda a sus dieciocho años y sin ningún familiar vivo que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella no tuvo más remedio que malvender algunas de sus pertenencias y embarcarse rumbo a ese nuevo mundo tan lleno de posibilidades.

Se preguntaba cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en tan pocos años, como pasó de ser una niña solitaria a convertirse en una transacción de negocios, casándose con un hombre de la edad de su padre para unir dos familias y acrecentar el negocio de seda con el que su padre se ganaba la vida.

La educaron desde muy niña para ser una buena esposa y eso fue, dulce, amable, delicada y tierna, a pesar de que compartir su vida con un hombre tan mayor no era el ideal de vida romántica con el que soñaban todas las jovencitas. Regina se había hecho a la idea de que el amor solo era un cuento que estaba en los libros de caballería, los valientes y apuestos caballeros que luchan por el amor de su dama no existían, a la hora de la verdad el único caballero que ganaba todas las batallas era el oro, el dinero movía montañas y ella lo había vivido en su propia piel. Así la educaron y así era ella, un ave hermosa y delicada encerrada en una jaula de oro llamada sociedad.

Cuando se quedó sola no tardaron en rodearla demasiados pretendientes que deseaban su preciada fortuna. Había heredado todo el capital de sus padres al ser hija única y su marido le dejó también sus negocios, convirtiéndola en una de las personas más acaudaladas de la ciudad del oro y convirtiéndola en presa deseada de muchos hidalgos sin blanca cuyo título nobiliario era su única posesión.

Harta de ser considerada un objeto tomó la decisión de marcharse y empezar de cero lejos de la tierra que le vio nacer, embarcando en ese galeón hacia tierras exóticas y desconocidas para ella, tierras de las que solo había oído rumores cerca de la torre del oro donde iban a parar los tesoros portados por los barcos tras largas travesía.

No lo pensó, por primera vez en su vida hizo lo que el corazón le pedía y se lanzó a la aventura sin ser consciente que emprender ese viaje cambiaría su vida y no de la forma que ella tenía planeada.

La travesía estaba previsto que durase varias semanas y tras solo tres días de viaje, Regina pensó que no llegaría viva al otro lado del océano. No estaba acostumbrada al balanceo de la nave, no podía dormir y los mareos la estaban desquiciando. Tardó una semana en acostumbrarse a que el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies, al sonido de las olas acariciando el casco, a estar rodeada del inmenso mar, al olor a salitre y a aire puro y fresco, mas cuando por fin pudo salir de su camarote sin echar todo lo que llevaba en el estómago, tuvo que admitir que tanta grandeza y belleza la sobrecogía. El mundo era mucho más inmenso de lo que jamás había imaginado, misterioso e inquietante, sorprendente y fascinante.

Ahí estaba la joven burguesa perdida en sus pensamientos, divagando en su pasado, en todas las lecciones aprendidas y en todo cuanto siempre había creído y admirado, sintiéndose sobrecogida y por primera vez en su vida, minúscula ante la inmensidad de la creación. Admiraba el cielo, como se unía con el mar en el horizonte, el color azul tan intenso y a la vez envidiaba las olas y el viento pues eran libres, ella jamás sería libre, ni siquiera de sí misma pues se obligaba a ponerse cada día esos magníficos vestidos que en Francia se habían puesto de moda, vestidos hermosos con corsé tan apretado que le cortaba la respiración. Incluso las vestimentas la mantenían prisionera de una sociedad movida por intereses banales y vacíos.

Ante la inmensidad del mar, la joven morena de ojos oscuros ansiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser la libertad y ni ella misma lo sabía.

Tras varias semanas navegando, la morena se había acostumbrado a la rutina en alta mar, al vaivén de la nave, a la comida en salazón, a los rudos marineros sin una pizca de educación. Sus momentos favoritos eran en los que se encontraba sola observando el mar, observando la puesta de sol, sintiéndose minúscula ante tanta belleza, le encantaba pasar horas enteras sola con un libro y el sonido de las olas como única compañía, o simplemente observar el horizonte notando en su pecho una espinita al pensar que en algún momento llegaría a tierra y ese pequeño mundo en el que estaban solo ella el sol y el mar se desvanecería, tendría que volver al mundo real, encontrarse con los contactos de su padre en Cartagena de Indias y seguramente buscar un nuevo esposo y formar una familia. Era toda aventura con la que una joven de su posición podía aspirar a soñar, la idea de vivir eternamente en alta mar, aunque hermosa, era una locura sin sentido.

Esa misma mañana el capitán le había explicado que en dos semanas llegarían a su destino, y ella quería aprovechar al máximo esos últimos quince días a bordo, en aquel lugar había descubierto las maravillas del mar, sus peligros y su grandeza. Se encontraba con sus ojos oscuros perdidos en la inmensidad del infinito cuando se acercó a ella el capitán del barco, alarmado y con pánico en su mirada.

-**Señora Mills, escóndase en su camarote y no salga hasta que vaya a buscarla.**

-"¿Por qué, sucede algo capitán?

-**Nos atacan.**

No muy lejos, Regina pudo ver como un barco, bastante más pequeño que aquel en el que se encontraba y por lo tanto bastante más veloz, se acercaba a ellos y no tenían tiempo de escapar.

No entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto hasta que vio hondear la bandera del navío enemigo, bandera negra y calavera estampada. Palideció y el pánico se apoderó de ella, estaban siendo atacados por piratas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia sí que es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la canción del pirata de Espronceda, aunque no tenga nada que ver, simplemente es una historia que se me ocurrió leyendo ese poema hace tiempo y la he transformado en swanqueen para vosotros.**

**Está dedicada especialmente a Natalia, (me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo), a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp y a todos los que me leen y comentan, me hacen feliz.**

**Recomiendo (soy una pesada pero me da igual) los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista, a leerlos se ha dicho que son geniales. **

**Sin más os dejo con el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero que os guste y me dejéis un mensajito. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 UN ATAQUE PIRATA.**

El destino es misterioso, impredecible. Sabe jugar bien sus cartas y disfruta desbaratando planes arduamente trazados, cambiándolos en cuestión de segundos. Todo cuanto Regina deseaba al embarcarse en esa aventura era llegar a Cartagena de Indias y empezar de cero, lejos de la vida cortesana de Sevilla, lejos de pretendientes sin blanca y de las habladurías del populacho al ser mujer, joven y estar sola. Un poco de paz a sus días y quizá un nuevo esposo y una familia al otro lado del mundo. Mas en lugar de sus planes burgueses y acordes con la estricta educación recibida, se encontraba en su camarote, rezando todo cuanto sabía para que el navío no cayera frente a los bandidos que lo habían abordado.

Entre oraciones y letanías a cualquier santo que pudiera escucharla, Regina recordaba el miedo que se apoderó de ella cuando vio la bandera pirata en el navío enemigo, como quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, recordando tantas historias sobre esos bribones del mar, que siguiendo su propia ley se apoderaban de todo cuanto querían, mataban a sangre fría y consideraban la inmensidad del océano como su propiedad, demasiados mitos y cuentos que escuchó de niña, la mantenían paralizada en su lugar mirando esa bandera como si de un sueño se tratara. El rugir de los cañones le hizo temblar, las órdenes a gritos del capitán para impedir el abordaje, todo el movimiento en cubierta para hacer todo lo posible y evitar que los piratas entraran en su barco, si conseguían penetrar en él, estaban perdido.

Regina, como si una estatua de mármol se tratara, no se movió hasta que el capitán ordenó que la escondieran, por su propio bien, en su camarote.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer en el interior del navío, fue una cabellera rubia, brillando bajo el sol volar hasta la cubierta del galeón y justo detrás de ella, unos veinte hombres armados hasta los diente. La llevaron a su camarote y en su mente un solo pensamiento, los piratas estaban entrando, podía ser el fin de su viaje, el fin de su vida. Solo le quedaba rezar y esperar que Dios se apiadase de ellos, que pudieran vencer a esos ladrones, que pudieran seguir tranquilamente su viaje, un viaje que llegaba a su fin. Ella solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla y llegar a Cartagena de Indias, llegar a su destino, sin saber que nunca fue ese lugar lo que la vida tenía preparado para ella. Estaba donde tenía que estar, tenía una cita con la libertad y no iba a llegar tarde, a pesar de que ignoraba completamente ese hecho.

Mientras Regina permanecía escondida, atrapada en sus propios miedos y tradiciones precarias, en la cubierta del Galeón se llevaba a cabo una batalla cruda y violenta. La tripulación no estaba debidamente preparada pues jamás pensaron que los piratas se atreverían a atacar un navío con las insignias del rey. Llevaban todas las de perder pues la lenta actuación del vigía y su incompetencia ante esa situación, daba demasiada ventaja a sus enemigos que ya veían esa batalla ganada.

Entre risas, burlas y bailes de sables, los piratas se hicieron con la nave, apresando a los supervivientes y entre gritos y vítores aclamaban a su joven y experta capitana, quizá la única mujer reconocida como pirata hasta la época. Su destreza con la espada y su alma libertina le hicieron ganarse un hueco importante en un mundo de hombres, tenía a su tripulación en el bolsillo, el resto de sus colegas no se metían con ella, la respetaban, Swan la intrépida, Swan la libertina, Swan la alocada, tenía demasiados nombres pues sus acciones nunca dejaban indiferente, no se achantaba ante nada, ni tan siquiera ante un galeón Español. Una más de sus conquistas, una más de sus hazañas. Había logrado poner su nombre en la historia y era completamente feliz por ello.

Una vez seguros de que no quedaba nadie que les pusiese resistencia, la joven capitana ordenó desvalijar el barco, llevar todo cuanto encontraran a su pequeña embarcación. Después dejarían libres a los supervivientes y que hicieran lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo lo único que buscaban eran los tesoros de la corona y no matar a cuatro marineros que a ella no le habían hecho nada. Ella misma puso empeño en buscar por todo el navío cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Según su propia ley, todo era suyo pues lo había conquistado. Buscó por todos los camarotes algo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo cometido para tomar el buque cuando de pronto se encontró de frente con unos ojos oscuros, cargados de sorpresa y de terror.

Una enorme sonrisa nació en el rostro de la joven capitana, al ver a esa muchacha, podía verse a millas que tenía dinero, bastaba observar sus vestidos, las joyas que lucía y como tenía el pelo recogido a la última moda. Para la joven pirata era absurdo seguir esas modas que te hacen ser igual a todas las demás, mismo peinado, mismo vestido, nada propio, nada que te identifique como persona, como individuo. Su sonrisa se agrandó pues aparte de haber conseguido un botín bastante raro y preciado, sabía que se iba a divertir muchísimo sacando de quicio a esa muchacha, trastornaría todo su mundo, de eso estaba segura.

Por otro lado, Regina se había quedado sin aliento. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se abrió la puerta del camarote y vio aparecer la misma melena rubia que había vislumbrado a lo lejos antes de que la metieran en su escondite. La melena pertenecía a una chica joven, quizá unos años mayor que ella pero no muchos, sus cabellos le recordaban a los rayos del sol, no solo por el color sino porque eran rebeldes, descuidados y libres, llevaba un sable enfundado, ropa de hombre y un sombrero raído y gastado. Sus ojos le llamaron extremadamente la atención pues jamás había visto unos ojos así, le recordaban a ese momento en el que el mar y el cielo se unen, tenían esa mezcla de azul y verde intenso, una mirada fulminante, cargada de sueños, y sobre todo, una mirada que destilaba libertad.

Si esa mujer estaba ahí significaba que habían perdido, que los piratas habían tomado el navío, sintió mucho miedo por el cruel destino que le esperaba y mentalmente dio las gracias a Dios de que hubiese sido una mujer quien la encontrara, los hombres le daban aún más miedo. Volvió a mirarla al sentirse profundamente observada y vio que la muchacha estaba sonriendo.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que había aparecido y se habían quedado mirando la una a la otra pero a Regina le parecieron horas. Perdida en sus propios pensamientos sobre horribles destinos se sobresaltó ante la voz de la rubia, una voz cargada de ironía que la ponía furiosa. Sin duda esa muchacha sería una piedra en su zapato, no tenía duda de ello.

"-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Buscando tesoros mira con lo que topé. ¿Tu nombre, condesita?"

-**No soy condesa, me llamo Regina Mills, Señora Mills para usted.**

**-**"Encantada señora Mills, yo soy Emma Swan, Capitana Swan para usted."

Regina no podía creer lo que oía, esa chiquilla no podía ser la capitana del otro navío, tenía que ser un grumete, le estaría tomando el pelo, sin duda. Era joven, era mujer, era imposible que ella fuese la ley en el navío pirata.

"-Creo que conozco el apellido Mills, por lo que he oído tenéis dinero proveniente de la seda ¿no es así?"

-**Sí, la seda era el negocio de mi padre y yo lo he heredado.**

-"¿A dónde os dirigíais señora Mills?"

-**A Cartagena de Indias, ahí tengo contactos que me están esperando.**

"-Entonces señora Mills, será mi invitada, yo la llevaré a Cartagena de Indias, a cambio de su vida y todas sus pertenencias."

Una vez más esa sonrisa sarcástica, esa ironía en sus palabras. No tenía alternativa, debía ir con ella o la mataría, el instinto de supervivencia la empujó a aceptar entregar sus pertenencias y embarcarse en aquel pequeño navío, irónicamente el nombre del barco pirata era "Libertad", la misma que ella estaba entregando pues, aunque la joven de ojos claros le dijo que era su invitada, sabía perfectamente que era rehén de esa banda de ladrones y bandidos.

Vio alejarse el galeón a prisa, sintiéndose enferma y mareada de pronto, se agarró a un cabo para no caer cuando notó una presencia en su espalda, era otra vez la jovencita rubia, no recordaba su nombre pero la odiaba por haberla apresado. La muchacha la estaba mirando fijamente, su mirada era curiosa, parecía que quisiera leer en su rostro todo cuanto Regina guardaba en su interior, sus ojos parecían escrutar su alma y por un momento la morena se sintió abrumada, se sintió desnuda frente a su captora, se sintió visiblemente nerviosa.

Emma simplemente se la quedó mirando, podía leer miedo en sus ojos, esa mujer que tenía delante era la típica chica buena que jamás hacía nada que no estuviera establecido, le causaba mucha curiosidad y a la vez sentía lástima de ella, quería consolarla de alguna manera, al fin y al cabo solo se la había llevado por el dinero que pudieran darle en Cartagena de Indias por ella, su apellido le daba un gran valor. Simplemente le dijo.

-"Tranquila españolita, te devolveré pronto la libertad, te lo prometo."

Ni Emma ni Regina sabían en ese momento, cuán verdadera fue esa pequeña promesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía. **

**Está dedicada a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp, en especial a Sole para que se ponga bien prontito. A Natalia porque sé que le gusta esta historia. A mi petita y a mi morena, a la sexy voz de diana etc.**

**Recomendación: Leer los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista. Hacedme caso que os gustarán.**

**Sin más os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. Y mil gracias por vuestros mensajes me animan mucho. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 APRENDIENDO A NADAR.**

Tan solo unas semanas le bastaron a Regina para tener una cosa clara, odiaba a Emma Swan con toda su alma, con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus ganas.

La rubia se había vuelto la persona más insoportable que jamás había conocido y Regina solo quería llegar de una vez a tierra para perderla de vista para siempre, para no tener que verla nunca más, ni tener que oír su irritante voz, hablando como un hombre, sin ningún resquicio de feminidad, hablando de cosas que incluso a ella, que había estado casada, le escandalizaban.

La capitana de ese navío disfrutaba demasiado poniendo colorada a su invitada, descubriendo hasta qué punto era santurrona y no estaba muy equivocada. Regina había crecido y se había educado en una sociedad donde aún pesaba con fuerza la inquisición, donde ideas como el amor o la libertad eran extirpadas y en su lugar solo había miedo al infierno y al temor de Dios. Para la rubia, cuyo único dios era el mar, su única ley era la ley del viento que les impulsaba a avanzar y no era capaz de entender por qué esa morena se aterraba ante la idea de un simple beso, lo encontraba demasiado divertido, no veía que Regina realmente sufría imaginando las cosas que la rubia se empeñaba en relatarle.

Se metía con sus vestimentas, era cierto que para la vida en el mar no eran adecuadas pero Regina no imaginaba que acabaría conviviendo con piratas, mucho menos con una rubia que la sacaba de sus casillas, que le hacía perder la paciencia y maldecir demasiadas veces al día. Maldecía su suerte, maldecía lo lento que pasaba el tiempo porque ya habían pasado más de quince días y no había rastro de tierra. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardarían en llegar y cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar pasar sus días con esos hombres, bandidos que la miraban como si ella fuera comestible y no la tocaban por miedo a perder la mano dado que su capitana había sido tajante en ese aspecto. Regina era suya, ella la había encontrado y ella la iba a cambiar por una gran cantidad de oro, así que ningún miembro de la tripulación se atrevía a tocarla pero sí que soñaban despiertos con ella, intimidándola y asqueándola, una situación que a la joven capitana le parecía muy divertida.

Emma observaba a su pequeño tesoro, no entendía cómo podía ser feliz viviendo de esa manera, sin permitirse disfrutar de nada, viendo todo como un pecado horrible. No entendía la mentalidad de los españoles, ni a su Dios tan estricto que mandaba quemar gente por tonterías, no entendía por qué Regina se escandalizaba ante la mención de los atributos masculinos si había estado casada, intentó a preguntarle si prefería los femeninos y se llevó una bofetada. En cualquier otra situación habría matado a la persona que le girase la cara mas en ese momento le pudo la sorpresa y el posterior ataque de risa dada la situación. Había exasperado tanto a su joven invitada que perdió sus modales exquisitos y eso merecía que le perdonase la vida. Aun así la castigó duramente obligándola a limpiar bajo su atenta mirada todo el navío. Fue una semana muy divertida para ella, pues ver a la morena desafiándola y limpiando sin decir una sola palabra aun sabiendo que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo así, demostraba que esa joven morena era cabezota y obstinada. Pero no era más cabezota que la joven capitana, completamente decidida a enseñarle que el mundo era mucho más que rezar, ir a misa y traer hijos al mundo.

La vida era belleza, era amanecer sin más preocupación que pensar que llevarse a la boca ese día, la vida estaba para vivirla y disfrutarla al límite y no para morirse del asco pasando las cuentas de un rosario.

Al principio, tener en su barco a Regina Mills no era más que tener asegurada una gran cantidad de oro en Cartagena de Indias. Ahora Emma se había impuesto la meta de despertar en la joven la idea de vivir, vivir intensamente la vida pues no podía dejar que nadie viviera como si estuviera muerto. Abriría los ojos de la morena para que viese la vida con otros ojos, con los suyos propios, para que pueda apreciar la belleza de las cosas. Se había propuesto liberarla, no solo de su compañía sino del lastre que arrastraba en su alma por culpa de la sociedad.

Se perdía en sus pensamientos viendo a la morena limpiar, entre suspiros y balbuceos en voz baja, seguro que maldiciones hacia ella, eso le hacía sonreír.

Regina estaba completamente enfadada, iba a hacérselo pagar a esa arrogante, la tenía limpiando por pegarle mas se lo merecía con creces, había osado insinuar que ella tenía pensamientos pecaminosos con otra mujer, jamás, Regina Mills nunca sería tan sucia y pecadora como esa rubia idiota. Esa rubia que no le quitaba ojo de encima poniéndola nerviosa, nunca sabía qué pasaba por la mente de la capitana cuando la observaba, sabía que su vida no corría peligro pues era más valiosa viva y aún así se sentía desnudar por la mirada clara de esa mujer, sintiendo escalofríos, sintiendo más miedo que si fuese su vida y no su alma la que corriese peligro mortal.

No le daba el gusto de saber que le causaba una conmoción demasiado grande, tenía sentimientos por esa muchacha que no comprendía e interpretaba como odio y miedo, intentaba mantenerse fría mas en ocasiones no podía y contestaba a sus burlas provocando situaciones como la que tenía en ese momento, ella, una mujer que lo tuvo todo, limpiando un mugroso barco sola. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio un cabo que estaba mal colocado en cubierta, tropezó y al no poderse agarrar a nada debido a la sorpresa, se precipitó hacia el agua, sin poder hacer nada para detener su caída, sabiendo que iba a morir pues ella no sabía nadar, nunca había sabido.

Emma escuchó como tropezaba y miró con curiosidad esperando encontrarse con la marquesita, como ella la llamaba, en el suelo hecha una furia, mas en lugar de eso vio sus ojos cargados de miedo mientras caía por la borda.

No lo pensó, se quitó el cinto con el sable y fue detrás de ella a buscarla, se lanzó al mar de cabeza, en su pecho una angustia que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, ¿En qué momento se había convertido la marquesita en algo más que su valor en oro? No podía dejar que le pasara nada. Gracias a su rápida reacción no tardó en encontrarla y en emerger con ella, el maldito corsé que llevaba pesaba demasiado así que Emma cogió el puñal que llevaba en la bota y lo cortó, deshaciéndose de ese vestido que se sumergió en las profundidades del mar.

Regina estaba aterrada, se aferraba a la rubia impidiéndole respirar, nunca imaginó que sus días acabarían así, devorada por el mar al que había aprendido a admirar y temer en esa travesía. Estaba tan asustada que los nervios no la dejaban reaccionar ante nada, hasta que la voz dulce de la capitana llegó a sus oídos. Como un canto, la estaba tranquilizando poco a poco.

-"Tranquila marquesita, relájate, el mar no es tu enemigo, no intenta hundirte, intenta sacarte a flote y lo logrará si dejas de luchar contra él"

-**¿Cómo dejo de luchar contra él?**

-"Dame la mano y relájate, yo te enseño, tranquila.

Así fue como Regina, poco a poco se fue relajando, dejó de luchar y se fio de la rubia, que con paciencia le enseñó a nadar.

Aunque Regina jamás lo iba a decir pues ella misma se avergonzaba de pensar así, el momento en el que una joven capitana pirata le enseñó a nadar, fue el momento más feliz de toda su vida, tan feliz que no le importó estar casi desnuda al haberse desprendido de su vestido para hundirse, no le importó estar en medio del océano junto a una bandida buscada por la ley, en ese momento lo único que Regina podía pensar era que el mar era suyo, era completamente libre.

Emma observaba a la joven morena con una sonrisa, le parecía absurdo que no supiera nadar, le enseñó porque en un barco pequeño como el suyo era fácil caerse y por lo menos así sabía que no se ahogaría antes de ser rescatada, pero jamás imagino que se le enternecería el corazón y le temblaría el alma al ver la carita de felicidad que tenía la joven marquesita al ver que era ella quien dominaba el mar, que ya no debía temerle, sus ojos oscuros brillaban cómo Emma jamás había imaginado que podían brillar, su sonrisa era hermosa, compartieron un momento mágico juntas rodeadas de la inmensidad del océano antes de ser rescatadas y que las subieran a bordo del navío.

Una vez rota la magia, Regina ensombreció su rostro pues estaba semidesnuda ante todos los miembros de la tripulación. Emma se dedicó a lanzar órdenes estúpidas y sin sentido para que todos se marcharan de ahí y no molestaran a Regina, que se estaba poniendo roja por momentos. La escoltó a su camarote para que no la molestaran mientras se cambiaba y ahí, contra la puerta una joven rubia suspiró. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a pintar en el rostro de la morena esa sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia sí que es mía.**

**Esta historia va dedicada especialmente a Natalia, y espero que le guste como se va desarrollando la trama, a mi familia del whatsapp porque me alegran mis días y me animan a seguir escribiendo, a mi petita, a mi morena, a la sexy voz de Diana y a mi manager que no se puede quejar de mi trabajo. También a todos mis lectores, especialmente los que me dejan un mensajito, me anima mucho saber que mi trabajo os gusta.**

**Recomendación: (soy una pesada lo se) leed los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista, leedlos he dicho, son una maravilla.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 ENEMIGA DEL RON.**

Hacía semanas que tendrían que haber llegado a Cartagena de Indias, mas Emma daba mil rodeos y mil vueltas pues se negaba a desprenderse todavía de Regina. Había algo el ella, algo extraño que le impedía querer separarse tan pronto de la joven marquesita.

Desde que la había visto sonreír en el agua buscaba la manera de que volviera a lucir esa sonrisa, le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y no entendía por qué algo tan bonito se negaba a mostrarse, por qué Regina escondía ese gesto detrás de una máscara altiva.

Emma estaba convencida de que la morena era mucho más que buenos modales y alta cuna, en su interior tenía que haber más si era capaz de ser feliz de verdad ante algo tan pequeño como ser capaz de nadar en el océano.

Desde ese día la rubia decidió enseñarle más de su mundo a la morena, le enseñó a leer las estrellas para orientarse en la noche, le enseñó todo lo que sabía de navegación, le enseñó a interpretar la brújula, a interpretar mapas, le enseñó tesoros de todos los rincones del mundo que había conocido.

Regina disfrutaba muchísimo de esa nueva faceta de la capitana, parecía que se había olvidado de avergonzarla y molestarla, la verdad era que todo lo que tenía que ver con la inmensidad del mundo atrapaba la imaginación de la bella morena y su curiosidad no tenía límites.

Aprendió a hacer nudos con los cabos, aprendió el lenguaje marino, aprendió a leer las olas, a descubrir en el color del mar cuándo vendría una tormenta, cuándo era el mejor momento para arriar las velas o esconderlas.

Pasaba las mañanas como una más de la tripulación, trabajando con los cabos, adecentando la cubierta o limpiando, labores que al principio le parecían indignas ahora la entretenían y no le desagradaban.

Las tardes las pasaba en compañía de la capitana Swan, aprendiendo y abriendo su mente a un mundo mucho más inmenso de lo que podía haber imaginado jamás.

Emma le habló de Islas don aun existían animales extintos en el resto del mundo, le habló de lugares donde las montañas expulsaban fuego, y otros donde los montes tenían forma de cabezas humanas gigantes. Le habló del lugar donde el cielo toca la tierra y parece que andas por las nubes, de las enormes ballenas, tan grandes que el barco donde viajaban tenía el tamaño de uno de sus ojos.

Interiormente, Regina había dejado hace tiempo de querer llegar a tierra. A pesar de que la rubia tenía sus momentos de sacarla de quicio, todo cuanto le enseñaba Regina lo atesoraba en su alma, estaba agradecida por poder ver el mundo de otra manera, ver que había mucho más allá de todo cuánto le habían enseñado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver al menos una vez todo aquello que la rubia le contaba. Tenía que ser maravilloso.

Sin duda la vida de un pirata era bastante tranquila, si le quitabas el hecho de que iban por los mares asaltando y robando, el resto del tiempo vivían como querían, hacían lo que querían, el mar era su hogar y eran felices. Regina no tardó en adaptarse y acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de vida, relajado y sin preocupaciones. Definitivamente llegar a puerto sería poner fin a una extraña aventura que recordaría con cariño toda su vida pues, aunque la capitana Swan era maleducada, todo lo contrario a la feminidad, grosera, bandida, libertina y odiosa, en el fondo tenía buen corazón y Regina agradecía el tiempo que pasó junto a ella, ver la vida a través de sus ojos azules le enseñó mucho más que sus libros y sus mapas.

Quizás el odio inicial que sentía por esa joven rubia se fue tornando en aprecio, mas no sabía hasta qué punto la apreciaba hasta que no vivió su primera borrachera.

Llevaba casi un mes en el buque pirata, hacía tiempo que había dejado de contar los días pues se había dado cuenta a raíz de todo lo aprendido, de que la capitana no llevaba un rumbo fijo, lo iba modificando, haciendo que en lugar de ir directamente a su destino fueran dando un rodeo enorme. La morena suponía que dicho rodeo era para despistar a posibles navíos de la corona, no sabía que realmente la rubia quería retrasar todo el tiempo que pudiera su llegada a tierra y así no desprenderse tan rápidamente de la joven morena a quien había tomado demasiado cariño.

Era la hora de la cena, era la hora sagrada en la que se reunía toda la tripulación para compartir un rato juntos. Al principio Regina odiaba la hora de la cena porque se le obligaba a estar con todas aquellas personas que le parecían repulsivas, mas en esos momentos se había acostumbrado, había empezado a conocerlos y ya no le daban tanto miedo, incluso escuchaba con interés los relatos que contaban aunque seguía escandalizándose ante según que conversaciones, en el fondo no eran mala gente, solo personas olvidadas del mundo que se habían encontrado y habían formado su propia y peculiar familia.

Esa noche, fue la noche en la que la morena probó por primera vez el ron. Animada por la conversación, que por una vez no iba de cosas impuras sino de tesoros míticos y hazañas de piratas famosos, Regina se animó a beber con ellos, interiormente agradecida que la incluyeran pues desde el principio la habían evitado y apartado al considerarla una "marquesita" fuera de lugar.

El primer trago le abrasó la garganta y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no toser y ahogarse, los piratas que estaban con ella rieron con ganas al ver cómo le lagrimeaban los ojos aguantando el ataque de tos que vino poco después.

-"**Tranquila marquesita, el primer trago es traicionero, toma otro verás como pasa mejor"**

Animada por las palabras del pirata que le servía de nuevo un trago, volvió a tomar y ya no le entró la tos, aunque no entendía por qué tenía tanto éxito entre la tripulación ese brebaje, estaba realmente asqueroso.

Tras demasiados vasos, perdió la cuenta, siguió bebiendo para no ofender a sus compañeros que estaban cada vez más bebidos y encontraban muy divertido ver como Regina, con esos modales tan refinados, arrastraba las palabras y le brillaban los ojos debido al exceso de alcohol.

Las carcajadas de la joven morena ante la mención de temas que antes la hubieran turbado, llamaron la atención de la capitana que, con los ojos como platos se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba completamente borracha,

Tendría que reprender seriamente a su tripulación, pues seguían sirviéndole alcohol para ver cuánto podría tomar antes de echarlo todo. Emma, lanzando una mirada asesina a sus hombres que en seguida agacharon la cabeza sabiendo que se habían buscado un problema, agarró a Regina para llevarla a su camarote a que pasará ahí su primera borrachera. No quería ni imaginar de qué humor se levantaría al día siguiente, no estaba acostumbrada a beber así que imaginaba que no estaría acostumbrada a los estragos del alcohol al día siguiente.

El camino al camarote de la morena se le hizo eterno, ella no dejaba de balbucear cosas sin sentido sobre telares, libros de caballería y puestas de sol, todo mezclado con una suave risa nerviosa, pronto empezó a sacar sus modales de princesita y a pedirle disculpas por no andar con propiedad, puesto que la rubia tenía que llevarla casi arrastrando por los pasillos. A pesar de estar terriblemente enfadada con sus hombres por haber sido tan inconscientes, Emma tenía que admitir que la situación era realmente divertida, aunque a la mañana siguiente la morena odiaría el ron con toda su alma.

Finalmente llegaron al camarote de la morena y con un gran esfuerzo, Emma la tumbó sobre la cama para que durmiera y se le pasara pronto ese estado, estaba convencida de que a Regina no le gustaría para nada verse así, completamente desubicada.

Recordando su primera borrachera y lo mal que lo pasó, la joven capitana depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la morena, como si fuese una niña pequeña, deseándole que se quedara dormida y se marchó. Sin duda el ron sería el peor enemigo de Regina para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a Natalia, a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen porque son mi familia, a mi petita, a mi morena, a la sexy voz de Diana, a mi manager adorada y a todos los que me leen y disfrutan con ella. **

**Recomendación: A leer todos se ha dicho los fics de franchiulla, my dark quee y estefhybautista, son muy buenos, en serio, que yo tengo buen gusto y soy muy modesta.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis. Si queréis buscarme en twitter soy fanclere, lo digo porque no sé quién me pregunto que quién soy y bueno, me puede encontrar ahí. Un beso.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 QUIERO SER LIBRE.**

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó pensando que se encontraba sufriendo una de las torturas de los siete infiernos, la cabeza le iba a explotar y las nauseas y los mareos la atormentaban hasta límites insospechados.

Para colmo no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni cómo llegó a su camarote, ni que pudo decir en el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba con claridad fue haberse ahogado tras el primer sorbo de ron. Al recordar dicho brebaje sintió asco y nuevamente las arcadas, desde que se había acostumbrado a la vida en el mar no había estado tan mal como en ese momento.

Le venían a la memoria momentos en forma de recuerdos borrosos y distorsionados por culpa de su embriaguez, el más claro y a la vez más desconcertante era el recuerdo de unos ojos claros, demasiado conocidos y un suave beso en su frente. No sabía si eso había ocurrido en verdad o había sido producto de sus sueños alterados por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

A penas podía moverse sin que se le viniera el mundo encima, el sonido de las olas contra el casco del navío, retumbaba en sus oídos de forma ensordecedora, provocando que su cabeza quisiera estallar en mil pedazos y su humor fuese turbio. Si alguien se acercaba a ella en esos momentos sería capaz de matarlo de una sola mirada.

No entendía como la gente podía disfrutar de tomar esos brebajes que te embotan la mente y te enferman de ese modo, era masoquismo y tenía todo el sentido del mundo que estuviera prohibido. Una cosa estaba clara, no se acercaría a una botella de ron nunca más, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, prefería morir e ir al infierno mil veces a volver a sentirse como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

De pronto tuvo miedo, miedo de que alguien se hubiese aprovechado de ella la noche anterior, miedo de que la joven capitana realmente la hubiese llevado a su camarote y, si así había sido, miedo a haberle dicho alguna estupidez que hiciera que Emma se burlase aún más de ella, o a haberla ofendido sin querer y haberse ganado su enemistad.

Así, sumida en sus pensamientos y lamentaciones, adiándose a sí misma por haber caído en la tentación de probar ese elixir maldito y odiando ese castigo divino que le estaba martilleando la cabeza, fue como la encontró Emma, entrando en el camarote sigilosamente para no despertarla, en una mano llevaba un cubo de madera y en la otra un cazo lleno de un brebaje asqueroso, un lavado de estómago para que la morena lo echara todo y se sintiera mucho mejor.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ahí y la estaba observando, sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza al verse en ese estado, y a la vez de ira puesto que la rubia estaba sonriendo, riéndose de ella seguramente, de ella y su desgracia.

"Toma marquesita, si te tomas esto que te he preparado echarás todo y te sentirás mejor, créeme es mano de santo, yo tuve que tomarlo muchas veces"

-**Huele asqueroso, ¿Qué lleva?**

-"Si te lo digo no te lo vas a tomar, anda confía en mí, te hará bien."

Con un suspiro de resignación, Regina tomó el brebaje que le tendía la rubia, y arrugando la nariz lo tomó de un trago, provocando que su estómago expulsara todo cuanto tenía. Agradeció bastante tener un cubo en esos momentos e interiormente agradecía mil veces más tener a Emma sujetándola para que no se precipitase al suelo tras los espasmos que le provocaban las arcadas. Definitivamente no volvería a tomar ron jamás en toda su vida.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, suspiró aliviada. La cabeza aún le dolía pero no estaba tan mareada y al menos podía respirar sin sentir nauseas. Se fijó que la capitana le estaba mirando y con una débil sonrisa le susurró.

-**Gracias, creí que me iba a morir.**

-"No es nada, la primera es la peor de todas, después ya te acostumbras."

-**No habrá una segunda, no volveré a tomar nunca más ese brebaje infernal.**

-"No te culpes, ya me he encargado de castigar a los hombres que te incitaron a beber de más."

Emma notó como la morena se tensaba y su rostro mostraba signos de pánico, seguramente Regina no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y, pensar que podían haberse aprovechado de ella, la aterraba. Rápidamente la calmó.

-"Tranquila marquesita, te salvé de las garras de esos bribones a tiempo y te traje aquí sin ningún incidente."

-**No recuerdo nada, no sé si hice o dije algo fuera de lugar.**

Fue el turno de Emma de enrojecerse en ese momento, sin duda la morena tenía grandes lagunas de la noche anterior, no se acordaba de nada de lo hizo o dijo y era completamente normal, no iba a ser la rubia la que le explicara que incluso borracha solo sabía hablar de cosas de burgueses, aunque cuando besó su frente, creyó escuchar como la morena le decía que era hermosa, atribuyéndolo a que por el consumo de alcohol no sabía ni lo que decía. Intentó no darle importancia y se marchó, sabiendo que por mucho que se repitiera a si misma que no había sido nada, las palabras de la morena habían hecho vibrar su corazón.

-"Tranquila marquesita, no dijiste nada extraño, solo me contaste lo enorme que era el telar de tu padre en Sevilla."

Con una dulce sonrisa, la rubia tranquilizó la turbación de Regina, que ya no se sentía tan mal al no recordar nada y, gracias al asqueroso brebaje que Emma le había preparado, se sentía mucho mejor de salud, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida una vez más, dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Emma descubrió que Regina se había dormido apoyada en su hombro, la acomodó sobre su lecho dulcemente y se permitió apartar de su rostro un mechón de cabello rebelde, dejando así libres a la vista los increíbles rasgos de la morena.

Era la mujer más hermosa que Emma había visto jamás, sus ojos eran hermosísimos, tan transparentes y llenos de emociones. Aun así, verla dormir y no centrar su vista solo en los ojos de Regina pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor.

La joven capitana tragó saliva y se conmovió, dejando libres todas las emociones que llevaba reprimiendo desde el momento que la encontró en el Galeón español. La joven morena provocaba en ella sentimientos que se juró no volver a aceptar y, por primera vez en años, la capitana Swan sintió mucho miedo.

De pronto se encontró a si misma imaginando cómo sería Regina sin ese estúpido y costoso vestido, cómo sería deslizar sus dedos por su piel, una piel que se le antojaba suave y dulce, cómo sería besar esos labios, tan magníficos. Se la imaginó libre de ataduras, desnuda sobre ella, mirándola con esos ojos oscuros que la estaban llevando a la locura. Se imaginó cómo sería hacerla suya, poseerla, piel con piel sin ningún miedo que las frenara y se estremeció mientras lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas. La cruda realidad era que esa mujer jamás podría ser suya pues estaban separadas por un abismo infranqueable, eran demasiado distintas. De mundos opuestos y Emma no podía permitir que esos sentimientos que se estaban apoderando de ella fueran a más, no podía permitirse sufrir y tomó la decisión de dejarla ir para siempre. Modificaría el rumbo, al día siguiente estarían en Cartagena de Indias y se habría acabado esa aventura.

Cuando Regina despertó, vio que la capitana no se había movido ni un ápice en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, velando su sueño. Se estremeció al pensar en la extraña felicidad que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que la rubia mostraba esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. No se atrevería a reconocerlo nunca en voz alta pero le había tomado un gran cariño a esa insufrible mujer. Mas la sonrisa que se había pintado en su rostro al despertar desapareció cuando la capitana habló, dándole una noticia que le sentó como agua helada por su espalda.

-"Mañana llegaremos a puerto y serás libre."

Diciendo esto Emma se marchó dejando sola a Regina. En cuanto la capitana salió por la puerta, un mar de lágrimas por las mejillas de la morena. ¿Libre? No sería libre en puerto, seria presa de una jaula de lujos que no necesitaba ni deseaba. Ella quería ser libre mas no en Cartagena de Indias sino a bordo del Libertad junto a esa rubia insufrible aprendiendo a vivir.

Al solo tener un día para disfrutar del mar, a pesar de los estragos de la resaca, Regina se dirigió a proa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, viendo como poco a poco se acercaba al fin de ese sueño idílico. Se sentía estúpida pues durante un breve espacio de tiempo pensó que podría quedarse, se olvidó de que para la capitana ella solo era una moneda de cambio, se sintió vacía y sola, con una ganas enormes de llorar mas se contenía, no quería darle el gusto a la capitana de verla llorar.

Emma se acercó a ella por la espalda, no entendía el porqué de su melancolía puesto que estaba segura de que la morena quería llegar a puerto.

-"Deberías estar contenta, llegarás pronto a casa, yo tendré mi oro, tú tendrás la libertad y todos felices."

-**Eso es lo que soy para ti, oro.**

"-No te entiendo."

-**No deseo llegar a puerto, no deseo esa vida, ya no.**

**-**"¿Que deseas?"

-**Ser libre, quiero quedarme aquí y vivir como vosotros, libre sin ataduras.**

**-**"Eso no es posible, marquesita, en mi barco no hay sitio para ti"

Emma no era capaz de entender porqué Regina se aferraba tanto a la idea de quedarse ahí con ella, cuando meses atrás lo único que quería era perderla de vista, mas no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no podía permitir que se quedara.

**-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me llevas ahora, justo en este momento a tierra? ¿Por qué justo después de enseñarme a amar la vida en el mar? Eso es cruel y egoísta.**

-"Es por tu bien, y también por el mío, esta aventura ha sido divertida mas duró demasiado, es hora de dejar todo en su lugar.

**-Es por el dinero ¿Verdad? Solo te importa cuánto dinero te darán a cambio de mi persona.**

Emma pudo notar el dolor de la morena al referirse a sí misma como una mercancía, hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de pensar en los doblones que recibiría por ella, es más se negaba a aceptar nada a cambio de ella, la morena valía mucho más que el oro para la joven capitana.

-"No pensaba pedir un solo doblón por ti, no después de conocerte."

-**Entonces ¿por qué me encierras en una jaula en lugar de permitirme ser libre aquí?**

-"No lo entenderías"

-**Lo entenderé si me lo explicas.**

-"No, no lo entenderás, y esta conversación se ha acabado."

**-Sí lo entenderé y no me dejes hablando sola, ni te atrevas.**

"Maldita sea Regina, quiero que te marches porque me he enamorado de ti"

Regina se giró completamente sorprendida, sus ojos abiertos de par en par se clavaron en los ojos de la rubia, que estática en su sitio no se creía lo que acababa de decir. La morena, que durante toda la conversación había estado esquivando la mirada de la capitana, ahora buscaba en ella signos de que le estaba tomando el pelo, de que lo que acababa de escuchar era mentira, mas el pánico en la mirada de la joven rubia y la palidez en sus mejillas le hizo darse cuenta de que no mentía, y no solo de eso, la capitana Swan estaba sufriendo un verdadero tormento en su interior. Tras varios segundos congeladas como estatuas, Emma salió corriendo hacia su camarote muerta de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decirle a la joven morena, estaba enamorada de ella mas era un amor imposible y jamás correspondido, con suerte tras su confesión, Regina cejaría su empreño en quedarse y ella podía ser libre de esa opresión que tenía en su alma. De todas las personas que había en el maldito planeta se había tenido que enamorar de una mujer, y para colmo una mujer burguesa cuya idea de moral la dictaba la santa inquisición. Estaba dando vueltas por su camarote como un león enjaulado cuando entró Regina sin anunciarse y sin llamar.

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

"Deberías estar recogiendo tus cosas, mañana te marchas"

-**Creo que me debes una explicación.**

-"No te debo nada, márchate de mi camarote."**  
**Regina se quedó mirando a Emma con fuego en la mirada, esa mujer había conseguido desquiciarla, desestabilizarla y volverla loca, no se iba a marchar sin entenderla, necesitaba entender que había pasado en cubierta y sobre todo entender porque su corazón se había vuelto loco ante la extraña confesión de la rubia.

-**No puedes estar enamorada de mí, soy una mujer y tú también lo eres.**

-"Pues fíjate tú, a mi eso nunca me ha importado."

-**En los libros no sale nada de que dos mujeres puedan amarse.**

-"Esto no es un libro, es la vida real y en la vida real te enamoras y te rompen el corazón, fin de la discusión, ahora vete."

-**No me voy a ninguna parte.**

"Sí que te vas"

Emma perdió la paciencia y agarró con cuidado a Reina, mirando de no hacerle daño para sacarla de su camarote y no tener que mirarla más. Le dolía demasiado tenerla cerca y sentir ese abismo que había entre las dos.

Regina. Al sentir que la capitana iba a echarla, se sintió valiente por primera vez en su vida. Quizás Emma tenía razón y no todo era como lo había leído en los libros o como le habían enseñado. No tenía nada que perder pues su alma estaba condenada desde el momento en que puso su mirada sobre los verdes ojos de Emma Swan, aprovechó la cercanía de la capitana para lanzarse a sus labios y robarle un beso.

Emma se quedó congelada, con los ojos abiertos y en su rostro claros signos de sorpresa, no se esperaba que la morena la besara. Su corazón se aceleró, aflojó el agarre sobre los brazos de Regina y, cogiéndola por la cintura la acercó para profundizar el beso. Ese gesto consiguió que la morena se asustara enormemente y se separase de ella como un rayo.

-**Lo siento mucho Emma, yo…**

"¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?"

-**No, en absoluto, es solo que… no sé como continuar, nunca había besado a nadie así.**

La capitana no pudo evitar reírse ante la inseguridad de la bella morena, su corazón hinchado de orgullo al poder ser la primera que la besara de verdad, se acercó a ella lentamente, tranquilizándola con palabras tiernas.

-"No te preocupes mi marquesa, solo déjate llevar y será perfecto."

Puso sus labios sobre los de Regina una vez más y volvió a besarla, acariciando sus perfectos labios con su lengua hasta que Regina se relajó completamente y se dejó llevar, sobrecogida por la inmensidad de emociones que desertaba en ella ese beso se aferró a los rubios cabellos de la capitana deseando parar el tiempo. Si estaba condenada ya le daba igual, todo le daba igual mientras pudiera seguir disfrutando de los besos de su joven capitana.

Tras varios minutos besándose, finalmente se separaron, sus corazones estaban desbocados y sus ojos encendidos de deseo. Finalmente Regina rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas.

-**Tenías razón, no es como en los libros.**

-"¿Cómo es entonces?

-**Mucho mejor**

Ambas sonrieron y Emma robó un nuevo beso, corto y dulce a su morena.

-**Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme?**

**-"**Solo hay un pequeño problema."

**-¿Qué problema?**

-"Tendré que buscarte un nombre mejor, Regina Mills no da miedo, y marquesita mucho menos, si quieres ser pirata necesitas un nombre pirata."

Regina estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, solo Emma podía convertir una conversación seria en un juego y así era como le gustaba, su capitana de ojos claros, estaba más decidida que nunca a quedarse, a abrazar la vida de forajida, necesitaba estar cerca de Emma Swan, conocerla y aprender a amarla, dejando atrás la educación de toda una vida, mirando hacia un futuro junto a ella libre de ataduras. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Regina estaba completa y se sentía feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Natalia, y este capítulo tiene una mención especial a Amanda porque es la reina de los ascensores, ella entenderá la referencia. Básicamente se lo dedico a ella porque me mata de risa con nuestras conversaciones sin sentido por el whatsapp y porque es muy grande y he aprendido a quererla muchísimo. A todas mis chicas del grupo swanqueen, a mi petita que me quiere pegar, a mi morena porque la adoro, a la sexy voz de Diana y a mi manager que por fin volvió a casa y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. A melissa porque se que lleva esperando mucho tiempo un capítulo así.**

**Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer sin falta, leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista, os encantarán sus fics, son muy geniales.**

**Sin más gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre gusta saber que se aprecia tu trabajo y me anima a seguir escribiendo historias para vosotras. Disfrutad de la lectura, mil besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 APRENDIENDO A SER PIRATA.**

Emma miraba los ojos de la morena con verdadera veneración. Hacia solo unos minutos lo único en lo que pensaba era en echarla de su vida, en deshacerse de ella en Cartagena de indias y seguir sin rumbo fijo, buscando aventuras para ensalzar su leyenda mas ahora solo podía pensar en perderse, perderse por completo en el interior de esa mirada oscura que la había atrapado desde el primer momento.

En sus labios aún sentía el dulce sabor de la morena, sonreía mirándola, tan cerca y sin miedo. Ella pensaba que era un amor inalcanzable, que había barreras infranqueables entre ambas se dejó llevar por el miedo a sufrir, mas fue la morena quien rompió los muros imaginarios entre ellas, Regina la había besado, tan tímida, tan inocente… Regina era suya y la capitana se sentía completamente feliz. Reconocía los síntomas del amor ardiente en su alma, había amado así una vez en el pasado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba dispuesta a volver a amar.

Por nada del mundo quería romper ese momento, ambas mirándose a los ojos, descubriendo sus sentimientos, descubriéndose ante la otra por primera vez.

Para Regina todo era muy confuso, esa mañana se había levantado como la burguesa sevillana que había sido toda su vida y ahora, estaba convencida desde lo más profundo de su ser, que no quería seguir siendo esa persona. Iba a convertirse en una bandida del mar, en una más de esa tripulación de almas libres, iba a ser pirata y, aunque su mente racional estaba disparando todas las alarmas sobre la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, su corazón la empujaba irremediablemente hacia ese camino de libertad. Su corazón la empujaba a los brazos de esa mujer, esa joven capitana rubia de ojos azules que había descolocado todo su mundo, que había pisoteado su moral y le había abierto los ojos a una vida plena, lejos del conformismo burgués al que estaba acostumbrada. Emma le había abierto las puertas del mundo y ella estaba más que dispuesta a cruzarlas.

La morena siempre pensó que el amor no existía, que solo eran leyendas descritas en sus libros. Desde niña le habían enseñado que dejarse llevar por las emociones era pecado, que los sentimientos quedaban relegados en el olvido, que incluso el matrimonio era un mero negocio y de pronto, se encontraba a sí misma en medio del océano, en brazos de una mujer pirata y su corazón gritaba de alegría. Por primera vez en toda su vida, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que era correcto para ella y no para la moral absurda que le habían inculcado. Si ella era feliz, ¿Cómo podía ser malo?

Fueron pasando los meses, meses de continuos cambios en ambas mujeres dado que tenían que amoldarse a la nueva situación.

Para Emma era sencillo, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos a todas horas, no solo con Regina sino con todo en su vida, era su personalidad. En cambio para la bella morena todo era más difícil. Adoraba los momentos en los que estaban las dos solas, cada beso que su rubia le daba la llenaba de vida, hacía latir desbocado su corazón. Adoraba perderse en el azul de sus ojos, escucharla relatar sus aventuras por todo el mundo, admiraba su valentía, su destreza y su coraje. Atesoraba los momentos junto a ella como los más felices de su vida.

Cuando estaban ante la tripulación, se le hacía más difícil, no le gustaba que la mirasen como lo hacían, seguía teniendo sus modales de cortesana, seguía siendo impecable, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por integrarse, seguían dándole de lado, asegurando que solo era un capricho de su capitana y que pronto dejaría el navío.

Aunque Regina fingía indiferencia y desinterés, esos comentarios le dañaban en lo más profundo. Quizás los marineros tenían razón, quizás cuando Emma viera que ella no valía la pena se cansaría, esas dudas la llevaban a una terrible melancolía dado que en esos pocos meses de romance idílico, se había dado cuenta de que perder a Emma supondría perderse a sí misma.

A parte de todas esas dudas y miedos sobre ser suficiente para su bella capitana, había un miedo mayor en el alma de la joven burguesa. Hacía ya meses que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza a qué pasaría cuando Emma necesitara más de ella, cuando no se conformara con sus besos a escondidas, con sus tardes juntas entre dulces caricias y tiernas palabras, que pasará cuando la capitana exigiera ir más allá pues Regina la conocía, sabía que eran muy diferentes, sabía que Emma estaba acostumbrada al libertinaje mientras ella se había reprimido toda su vida. Cuando llegase el momento no sabía si sería capaz de entregarse por completo. Le daba demasiado miedo afrontar que, a la hora de la verdad, ella no sabría estar a la altura de las expectativas de su capitana.

Tras varios meses en los que, aparte de comerse con la mirada y robarse besos cuando nadie podía verlas, Emma se empeñó en enseñar a Regina a ser un pirata, sobre navegación había aprendido todo muy deprisa, así que la rubia le enseñó todo sobre la ley del mar, sobre cómo reconocer que tipo de navío estás asaltando, los puntos flacos de cada embarcación, le enseñó a conocer las banderas, a distinguir qué clase de mercancías podían portar, le enseñó a hablar como un pirata, creando situaciones muy cómicas entre ambas, dado que Regina seguía vistiendo como una cortesana, no le pegaba nada hablar con la jerga marina y aun así, Emma lo encontraba completamente adorable.

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que decidió enseñarle a luchar, en cualquier momento podían entrar en batalla y Emma no se sentiría del todo seguro si Regina no podía al menos defenderse.

Era una mañana soleada y ambas mujeres estaban en cubierta, con sables de madera en las manos. Regina estaba visiblemente nerviosa, toda la tripulación estaba mirando divertida y no quería fallarle a Emma, la rubia confiaba en ella y no quería defraudarla.

Empezó el entrenamiento y los nervios de Regina le jugaron una mala pasada, la falta de concentración al sentirse observada le regaló varios golpes por parte de la rubia, que no le daba tregua. Finalmente tras diez largos minutos de infierno, la rubia la desarmó, y entre las risas de la tripulación se proclamó vencedora de ese juego absurdo en el que no le había enseñado nada.

Regina se dejó llevar por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, se sentía humillada al ver a su capitana pavoneándose ante ella de esa manera, cogió el sable que se le había caído y con rabia se lo lanzó, provocando un grito de dolor en su compañera que la miró con infinita sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada y movida por la vergüenza que sentía, la morena empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo, seguida de cerca por la rubia.

-"El barco no es eterno marquesita, te acabaré atrapando"

-**Nunca**

Siguió corriendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro al oír las carcajadas de la capitana detrás, era simplemente un juego, no estaba enfadada con ella y eso la aliviaba.

Sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, solo escapaba de su rubia cuando dio de bruces con la puerta de su camarote. Entró intentando cerrar la puerta cuando la capitana la agarró por la cintura y, movidas por la fuerza del impacto cayeron entre risas, sobre la cama.

Emma atrapó los labios de su morena, mientras esta seguía riendo, y ambas se fundieron en un dulce beso.

-"Has hecho trampas"

-**Mentira, tú has hecho trampas.**

-"Está mal atacar a alguien por la espalda"

-**Está mal reírte de alguien que no ha cogido un sable en su vida.**

-"Tienes razón, te habría ido mejor si no te pusieras estos corsés, te limitan el movimiento".

Regina besó a Emma una vez más, dejándose llevar por ese momento, sentir su peso sobre ella le daba seguridad, la morena quería que siempre fuese así, tenerla tan cerca, poder besarla y abrazarla a todas horas, ser completamente suya. Cada día tenía más claro que amaba a esa mujer con fuerza.

Pronto los labios de Emma dejaron los suyos y la rubia fue dejando pequeños besos por su rostro, bajando a su cuello provocando que Regina se encendiera como nunca, jamás nadie le había provocado tantas cosas como esa joven capitana. Fue acercando sus labios a su oído, sin dejar de besarla y le susurró con una voz cargada de deseo, que hizo a Regina temblar, no sabía si de pasión o miedo.

-"Te deseo, Regina, no sabes cuánto te deseo."

El pánico se apoderó de la morena, había llegado el momento, el punto de no retorno, tenía que decidir si entregarse para siempre aceptando todas las consecuencias de sus actos o frenar ahora y arriesgarse a que, tarde o temprano, la rubia se cansara de su comportamiento estúpido y la alejara de ella. Suspirando con fuerza simplemente contestó.

-**Quiero ser tuya, Emma. Quiero ser tuya y nunca algo me había dado tanto miedo.**

-"¿Qué te da miedo Regina?"

-**No estar a tu altura. No ser suficiente para ti.**

-"¿Confías en mí?"

-**Con toda mi alma.**

-"Entonces no tengas miedo"

Emma volvió a besarla, intentando darle la seguridad que necesitaba, la rubia sabía que debía ir despacio con ella, todo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado distinto y no quería asustarla. Pronto los besos se volvieron más apasionados, y las manos de la rubia se perdieron intentando quitar ese maldito corsé al que odiaba con toda su alma, perdió la paciencia y ante la mirada divertida de Regina, cogió el puñal de su bota y lo cortó, como ya había hecho una vez para evitar que la morena se ahogara en el mar. Poco a poco fue descubriendo la desnudez de la morena, tranquilizando su turbación y vergüenza con dulces palabras, la rubia nunca había estado tan nerviosa y a la vez excitada, el cuerpo de su joven morena era hermoso, era perfecto, no podía dejar de admirarlo, acariciarlo como si fuese una obra de arte esculpida por los dioses, no podía dejar de besarlo, sintiéndose sobrecogida y a la vez afortunada de que algo tan hermoso le fuese entregado sin reparo.

Regina sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no se arrepentía de su decisión pero en su mente bailaban las enseñanzas que siempre había recibido, toda su moral estaba siendo destruida y a la vez se sentía terriblemente avergonzada de mostrarse así, desnuda, expuesta. Ni siquiera su difunto esposo la había visto así y sin embargo la rubia la miraba con adoración y eso la encendía y le hacía temblar.

Sintió que su corazón se paraba y dejó de respirar cuando Emma también quedó desnuda ante sus ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar, no emitió sonido alguno por miedo a romper ese momento. Su corazón se desbocó en su pecho mientras la capitana se tumbaba suavemente sobre ella, piel contra piel, podía sentir su calor y eso la humedecía, su cuerpo se había descontrolado, tenía demasiadas sensaciones nuevas que analizar y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no con la mujer a la que amaba tan cerca, tan íntimamente cerca. Emma se acercó a sus labios, iba a besarla, necesitaba besarla y aún así no lo hizo, solo se acercó y le susurró te amo, destruyendo todas sus dudas y todos sus miedos. Regina atrapó sus labios mientras se le escapaba una lágrima, con ese beso se estaba entregando a ella por completo.

-"No tengas miedo pequeña, si quieres que pare solo tienes que decírmelo."

-**No tengo miedo, quiero ser tuya.**

Ante esas palabras de confirmación, Emma cogió el valor suficiente para romper todas las barreras entre ellas. Bajó por su cuerpo con sus labios, marcándolo con delicadeza como suyo, suaves besos, pequeños toques con su lengua, volviendo loca a la morena que ansiaba cada vez más, sentir más. Se entretuvo un buen rato con sus pechos, eran perfectos. Los besó y lamió hasta arrancar de la joven morena un largo gemido, estaba tan sensible al tacto, eso volvía loca a la joven capitana que decidió en ese mismo momento que su sonido favorito en el mundo eran los gemidos de su morena.

Le abrió suavemente las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, de tal manera que ambas encajaron como en un puzle perfecto. Atrapó sus labios en un beso perfecto y poco a poco, sin presionar a su bella morena, incitándola a abrirse a ella con sus besos, la penetró lentamente provocando que Regina se abrazase a ella con fuerza mientras liberaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes y profundos. Sin separar sus labios en ningún momento, la rubia empezó a moverse en el interior de Regina, ayudada por el movimiento de sus caderas, apagando los gritos de la morena con sus labios, llenándola por completo y rompiendo todas sus cadenas, liberando su alma de miedo, enseñándole lo hermoso que era entregarse por amor.

La mente de Regina estaba nublada por la cantidad de sensaciones tan desconocidas para ella, se sentía llena, completa y feliz con la joven capitana dentro de ella. Poco a poco se fue desinhibiendo por completo y, dejándose llevar por su instinto, empezó a mover sus caderas buscando sentir más, ayudando a la rubia en sus embestidas, creando una danza de movimientos perfectos entre ambas. Sus manos se perdían en la espalda de Emma, marcándola con las uñas, se aferraba a su cabello, la besaba con fuerza intentando expresar sin palabras todo lo que sentía en ese momento, intentando fundirse con ella, intentando demostrarle que era completamente suya, que ya no había miedo.

Pronto, Emma notó que su morena estaba dispuesta a llegar, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, se le escapaban gritos sin sentido, sus movimientos se habían acelerado al igual que los latidos de su corazón. La miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos tantas sensaciones y emociones a las que aún no había podido ponerles nombre y así, mirándola a los ojos y con el corazón hinchado de amor, le regaló a su morena el primer orgasmo de su vida. La morena se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se tensó durante unos segundos para liberar justo después el clímax que, al igual que una explosión, estalló en su centró y viajó por todo su cuerpo liberándose con un grito ahogado por los labios de la capitana.

Completamente agotada, cayó sobre su amada uniendo una vez más sus cuerpos, la respiración de ambas estaba entrecortada y en el pequeño camarote solo se podían escuchas los jadeos ahogados de las dos mujeres junto al latido de sus corazones.

Emma fue dejando suaves besos por el cuello de su amada, de su morena que ahora era suya para siempre, apartó su cabello alborotado de su rostro y le sonrió, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, mas el rostro pensativo de Regina la atemorizó durante un momento. Quizá había ido demasiado deprisa y no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, quizá estaba arrepentida. Intentando esconder su temor para no alarmar a su morena le preguntó.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué piensas?"

-**No es nada tranquila.**

-"¿Te arrepientes?

-**¿Qué? No, para nada eso ha sido perfecto.**

La sonrisa sincera de Regina llenó de alivio el alma de la rubia, aun así conocía bien a su morena, sabía que algo tenía en la mente y no se iba a rendir hasta sacárselo.

-"Está bien, mas te conozco marquesita, dime ¿Qué piensas?"

-**Nada, te vas a reís así que no te lo voy a decir.**

-"¿Te tengo que suplicar?"

-**Estaba pensando que realmente odias mis vestidos.**

-"¿Perdón?

-**Bueno, me los has roto ya todos.**

Emma se quedó mirando a la morena sin entender hasta que recordó como había cortado el corsé en el agua para salvarla y nuevamente momentos atrás al perder la paciencia y no poder desatarlo, irremediablemente se echó a reír contagiando con su risa a la joven morena que se abrazó a ella y se acomodó en su pecho para oír su corazón.

-"Bueno marquesita, es hora de que empieces a vestir con propiedad ya que ahora eras un pirata, hablando de eso, creo que ya sé cómo voy a llamarte"

-**¿A sí? ¿Cómo? Muero de curiosidad.**

-"Creo que a partir de ahora serás, la temible Sevillana."

-**Ese nombre no da miedo.**

-"¿Cómo que no da miedo? En Sevilla queman gente, ese sitio da miedo."

-**No sé de dónde sacas esas historias, pero da igual me gusta el nombre, al fin y al cabo soy sevillana.**

-"Y cuando te enfadas das miedo, aun me duele el espadazo que me has dado"

Entre bromas, risas y besos ambas cayeron dormidas, abrazadas, completamente unidas y felices de haber derribado cualquier muro que había entre ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a todas mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a mi manager que es genial, a amanda que es la cofundadora del grupo ex locas, quien se quiera apuntar que nos avise xD**

**En fin me dejo de tonterías, disfrutad de un capítulo más de este fic.**

**Como siempre os recuerdo que tenéis que leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhy bautista, no pararé de ponerlo porque son muy buenas y las admiro mucho.**

**Sin más leed y disfrutad, muchas gracias a todos los que se paran a dejarme un mensajito, se agradece saber la opinión de los lectores. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 CICATRICES PASADAS.**

El sonido de las olas acariciando el casco del navío, despertó a Regina que, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba enormemente de la sensación de libertad que le invadía cada mañana, sentirse rodeada de mar, de luz, de sol y de vida le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, más valioso que el dinero pues, por mucho caudal que poseas, jamás podrás comprar una puesta de sol en alta mar, era magnífico.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos de pronto notó que no estaba sola en la cama y, como un rio de emociones recordó que hacía solo unas horas Emma y ella habían hecho el amor por primera vez, se estremeció y una sonrisa surcó su rostro al notar los brazos de su rubia alrededor de su cintura. Despertar abrazada a la persona que amas era otra sensación nueva para ella y completamente adorable. Sin abrir aun los ojos se dejó envolver por la sensación de bienestar que sentía al notar el corazón de la rubia latiendo contra su espalda, al notar su piel desnuda, cálida y suave en contacto con su propia desnudez. Sonrió completamente feliz, si le hubiesen dicho en Sevilla que iniciar ese viaje la llevaría a amanecer desnuda en brazos de una mujer se habría reído de semejante locura mas ahí estaba y sentía que era exactamente donde tenía que estar. Ya no tenía miedo, las dudas se habían esfumado, amaba a una mujer pirata y eso le hacía completamente feliz.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba en el camarote, preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría dormido y sintiendo muchísima paz y serenidad, como si no despertara solo de un sueño reparador sino que despertara de una vida vacía y gris, como si viese la luz por primera vez en su vida. Había vuelto a nacer en las manos de su rubia y se sentía completamente feliz.

Lentamente se giró, con temor a despertarla y se quedó observando sus rasgos, llenos de paz y serenidad. Sin deshacer su abrazo, le apartó del rostro el cabello, dejando a la vista su cara, tostada por el sol y llena de pequeñas manchas adorables, sus labios rosados entreabiertos la incitaban a besarla mas en lugar de eso se dedicó a observar, con una sonrisa en el rostro su desnudez.

Los nervios le habían impedido fijarse bien en la joven capitana, tenía los brazos fuertes y musculosos, los pechos pequeños y graciosos, la piel suave y tersa, su cabello dorado siempre alborotado y sedoso, en conjunto toda ella era perfecta, hermosa, sencilla y única, Regina se dio cuenta de que quería amanecer así siempre, con su rubia desnuda en sus brazos.

Fue dibujando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la figura de la capitana, con veneración y respeto, como si no terminara de creerse que realmente estuviera ahí, con miedo a despertar de un sueño y no verla a su lado.

Cuando llegó a su espalda, la suave sonrisa que tenía desapareció al notar unas marcas demasiado características. Se deshizo delicadamente de su abrazo con temor a despertarla mas la joven capitana simplemente murmuro palabras incomprensibles y se giró para seguir durmiendo. Al darle la espalda a la morena, esta apartó con suavidad la cabellera rubia de Emma y se quedó helada ante su descubrimiento.

La espalda de la joven capitana estaba marcada por demasiadas cicatrices. Cicatrices que la morena reconoció como producto de un látigo. Tragando saliva y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la morena siguió escrutando a su amada hasta que por fin descubrió lo que buscaba, perdiendo la capacidad de respirar y estallando en llanto en ese mismo momento. Sobre el omóplato derecho de Emma había una marca, un grabado a fuego con un único significado. Emma Swan había sido esclava.

Su llanto desconsolado ante dicho descubrimiento, consiguió despertar a la joven capitana, que entre maldiciones se sentó en el lecho completamente desorientada.

Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba y recordar porqué estaba en el lecho de Regina sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, mas cuando posó su mirada en la morena y la vio llorando, se le formó inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta. Cuando se durmieron todo estaba bien, no se había arrepentido de nada, entonces ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-"Hey, amor tranquila, ¿Qué tienes, hice algo mal? No me digas que es porque ronco"

El sentido del humor de la rubia hizo reír a Regina, que se encontró a si misma riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-**No es eso, Emma, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

-"¿El qué no te dije?

-**¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras esclava?**

**-"**Tampoco preguntaste"

-**Emma, tú lo sabes todo sobre mi vida, no te oculté nada, en cambio me he dado cuenta de que yo no sé nada sobre ti, no te conozco. ¿No confías en mí?**

-"Claro que confío en ti, es solo que mi vida no ha sido fácil y tampoco quería que me mirases de forma diferente al conocerme."

**-Te quiero Emma, eres la primera persona a la que quiero de verdad, quiero saber todo de ti.**

"¿Por eso estás llorando?"

-**No, estoy llorando porque me di cuenta de que has sufrido muchísimo y aun así siempre estas feliz, estoy llorando por no haberte conocido antes,, por no haber podido evitar que sufrieras.**

-"Regina, todo lo que he sufrido me ha llevado a ser quién soy ahora, me ha llevado a este barco y me ha llevado hasta ti. Si te cuento mi historia ¿Dejarás de llora?, quiero verte sonreír y no llorando, no después de lo de anoche, me has asustado."

Regina comprendió la preocupación de Emma y se sintió estúpida por haber estallado en llanto, se secó las lágrimas sonriendo, atrajo a su capitana para besarla con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento y se acomodó en su pecho, dejando que la rubia jugueteara con sus cabellos.

-**Cuéntame tu historia Emma.**

La joven capitana se abrazó a su morena, su mano se perdió entre su sedoso cabello y con la otra empezó a dibujar círculos en la suave piel de su amada, mirándola a los ojos le regaló una sonrisa para que se relajara, le dio un casto beso y se dispuso a narrarle como Emma Swan pasó de ser esclava a ser capitana.

Emma era hija de uno de los muchos virreyes que tuvo Mar de la Plata, pero no era su hija legítima, sino producto de un acto de violencia del señor contra una de sus esclavas. La tomó por la fuerza y la joven muchacha quedó embarazada viniendo Emma al mundo nueve meses después.

Su madre pensó que al ser hija del señor de la casa, su pequeña tendría algún privilegio mas nunca fue así, Emma no fue nunca reconocida y se quedó como la bastarda de una esclava y, por lo tanto, esclava también. Con solo tres años la marcaron a fuego para que no olvidara nunca quien era ella. Su propio padre la odiaba pues la consideraba un castigo de Dios a su lujuria. No podía soportar mirarla y ver el parecido que tenían así que decidió venderla a los cinco años de edad, apartarla de su vista para siempre, separándola de su madre a quién jamás volvió a ver.

Creció sola como una mercancía, la compraban y la vendían hasta que, con quince años de edad, ella misma sufrió el mismo destino que su madre y quedó en estado, portando en su vientre al hijo de su señor.

Con intención de interrumpir ese embarazo, la visitó la señora de la casa, al corriente de lo que había pasado y sabiendo que si daba a luz a su hijo sería esclavo como ella le ofreció una salida, que entregara el niño nada más nacer y ella lo reconocería como su hijo y legítimo heredero de los negocios de la familia ya que, la señora de la casa no podía concebir. EL trato incluía que Emma debía marcharse pues se negaba que el muchacho supiera de donde procedía. Ella aceptó sabiendo que su hijo tendría una oportunidad mejor, que no sería esclavo y que tendría la vida que ella jamás podría darle así que, poco después de dar a luz, fue vendida nuevamente y se marchó, quedando su corazón destrozado.

Su nuevo dueño decidió embarcarse y volver al viejo mundo así que Emma se encontró a bordo de una fragata de camino a España cuando le vino la liberación, en forma de barco pirata, el mismo barco donde se encontraban. Capitaneado en esos momentos por el famoso pirata Jones. El capitán la liberó, le ofreció un puesto en su tripulación y le enseñó todo cuánto necesitaba saber, en pocos meses se había enamorado de él como nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Kilian Jones fue su primer gran amor, le enseño a amar la vida, a vivirla intensamente, a amar el mar. Le entregó su corazón, llegando incluso a prometerse a él en matrimonio.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y, en una de las mil batallas que emprendieron juntos, vio caer a Jones mortalmente herido y su mundo se paró. Murió en sus brazos legándole el Libertad y nombrándola capitana, dejándola sola y con el corazón destrozado, hasta que en una de sus aventuras encontró a Regina y se permitió amar otra vez, al fin y al cabo las cicatrices estaban cerradas y solo pertenecían al pasado.

Tras oír la historia de su rubia, Regina no lloraba mas sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado, su rubia había sufrido lo inimaginable y ella se sentía poca cosa a su lado, sabía que su pasado no podía borrarlo mas si podía darle un futuro feliz, ese era su máxima prioridad.

-**¿Nunca pensaste en ir a buscar a tu hijo?**

-"Muchas veces, mas no fui porque yo no puedo ofrecerle nada."

-**Eso no es cierto Emma, yo lo tenía todo y sin embargo lo dejo con gusto por vivir aquí contigo.**

-"Bueno, supongo que esa puede ser nuestra primera gran aventura juntas, ir a buscar a mi hijo, secuestrarlo de una casa burguesa y llevárnoslo a alta mar."

-**Dicho así no suena muy convincente.**

-"No te preocupes amor, dejémonos llevar por el viento ¿Sí? El pasado queda atrás, lo que importa es el ahora."

-**Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

-"Pues estaba pensando que es un momento perfecto para volver a hacer el amor"

Regina se echó a reír ante esa frase que consiguió sacarle los colores una vez más, Emma tenía la manía de convertir cualquier momento serio en un juego, de dar la vuelta a las cosas para convertirlas en bromas, la besó intensamente sintiendo como las manos de su capitana se perdían por su cuerpo. Se separó de ella sonriendo y mirándola fijamente le dijo.

-**¿Me enseñarás?**

"¿A usar el sable? Si no me lo vuelves a tirar sí."

**-No tonta, eso no.**

"¿Entonces qué quieres que te enseñe?

**-A hacerte el amor.**

Emma sonrió completamente enamorada, sin duda la marquesita había desaparecido, Regina se había liberado y eso le encantaba, veía un mundo de infinitas posibilidades con ella.

-"Puede que sí, quizás mañana, ahora quiero tenerte yo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía. **

**Este fic se lo dedico a Natalia, a todas mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a mi manager que es la mejor, a amanda porque cuando nos veamos en París seremos un peligro andante, yo lo sé, ya todos los que me leéis y comentáis, me alegra saber vuestra opinión en mis historias ya que se me va lo olla y escribo cosas muy extrañas.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar del capítulo, no sin antes amenazaros si no leéis los fics de Franchiulla, my dark queen y estefhybautista, también os tenéis que pasar por "Tú eres mi único hogar" lo descubrí hoy y me encantó. **

**Mil besitos y ahora sí os dejo el capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 EL MUNDO ES NUESTRO.**

Con las manos de Emma recorriendo cada rincón de su piel, Regina se sentía una mujer nueva. Adoraba las nuevas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su alma y de su mente, amaba a esa mujer desde lo más profundo de su ser, de manera frenética y desenfrenada. Sonreía al pensar que al principio de esa aventura simplemente la odiaba, le parecía odiosa, irritante y completamente vulgar.

Ahora la miraba con veneración, y reía pues no podía entender si alguna vez llegó a odiarla de verdad o se había enamorado nada más verla sin saberlo. Era tan ignorante, tan inocente, se sentía idiota y aun así la joven capitana la había escogido a ella para volver a amar, para volver a intentarlo, Emma la había escogido para recomponer los pedazos maltrechos de su corazón y ella iba a darle todo cuanto tenía para hacerle feliz.

Los labios de su rubia paseaban por su cuerpo lentamente, sin prisa, dejando pequeñas marcas y suaves roces con su lengua, erizando su piel y haciéndole temblar de deseo. Sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros y se le nublaban los pensamientos, solo la imagen de Emma haciéndola suya permanecía en su mente, y con prisa la apremiaba a que terminara esa dulce tortura de exploración y la poseyera por completo.

Sus manos aferradas al cabello de la rubia mientras esta iba bajando con una lentitud mortífera por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva y besos que encendían a la morena y le hacían gemir como nunca antes. Si la primera vez fue maravillosa, con todos los miedos aun bailando por su mente, en esos momentos estaba siendo sencillamente perfecto. Entre ellas ya no había ninguna barrera que romper, solo deseo y un amor cuyas dimensiones aun no comprendían.

De pronto la morena se aferró más fuerte a los cabellos de la rubia y, entre sorprendida y completamente excitada, soltó un grito que se tornó en gemidos cada vez más agudos al sentir la lengua de Emma recorriendo su interior. Era sencillamente magnífico, las oleadas de placer inundando su cuerpo y haciéndole volar. Inconscientemente empezó a mover las caderas para sentir aún más a la joven capitana devorándola como nunca lo había hecho nadie antes, sintiendo su humedad mezclada con los besos y las atenciones de Emma en ella, no aguantó y entre gritos inconexos y gemidos llegó al clímax y cayó completamente agotada, dejando que su rubia volviera a su altura, regalándole dulces besos por todo el cuerpo y finalmente atrapando sus labios con pasión.

La besó con una sed infinita de ella, no quería romper ese momento, el dulce sabor de los besos de Emma junto a su propia esencia en los labios de su amada hizo a Regina estremecerse.

Tenía demasiado que agradecerle a Emma, empezando por haberle enseñado a amar con pasión y veneración la vida en el mar, por haberle enseñado que vivir se basaba en cosas sencillas como una puesta de sol y, sobre todo, por haberle enseñado que amar es la mejor sensación del mundo, que entregarse por completo a la persona amada era aún más hermoso que el mismísimo océano o ver amanecer.

**-¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme? Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo Emma.**

-"Definitivamente hoy no, llevamos horas encerrada y la tripulación se preguntará dónde diablos me metí"

-**Tienes razón, además me muero de hambre.**

"Debería traerte algo de ropa"

-**¿A mí por qué?**

"Tu vestido, lo rompí ¿Recuerdas?"

Un momento más tarde, tanto Emma como Regina, ambas vestidas con atuendo masculino, holgado y nada que ver con los antiguos ropajes que la morena solía portar, se presentaron en el refectorio del barco buscando algo de comer, dado que habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron recluidas en su mundo perfecto y no habían tomado nada desde hacía por lo menos un día entero.

Toda la tripulación puso sus ojos sobre Regina, y todos se asombraron al ver el cambio en esa muchachita estirada a la que prácticamente ninguno soportaba. Estaba radiante, sus nuevos ropajes le sentaban de fábula, si no la hubiesen visto antes dirían que siempre fue uno de ellos.

A ninguno les pasó desapercibido cómo su capitana sonreía con ella, cómo la miraba, estaba claro que ambas tenían un romance y todos ellos, que habían vivido el dolor de la pérdida de Jones junto a la rubia, se alegraron de verla feliz y sonriente, aunque fuese gracias a una jovencita que no pertenecía a su mundo.

Tras varias semanas de travesía en las que Regina se integró como una más en la tripulación. Hablaba como ellos, se comportaba como ellos y lo único que no compartía eran sus borrachera y el ron, teniendo demasiado reciente su último episodio con ese brebaje. Durante ese tiempo aprendió, de manera bastante rápida ante la estupefacción de Emma y del resto de marineros, a usar con propiedad el sable. Tras haberse entregado a Emma, una nueva seguridad se había apoderado de la morena y, sin miedos que le impidieran avanzar, aprendió todo cuanto la rubia le enseñaba. Tras unos meses de entrenamiento era completamente capaz de desarmar a la joven capitana e incluso de ganarle en un duelo. Emma se sentía completamente orgullosa de ella, la veía cambiar, veía crecer su confianza y también su gozo, eso la llenaba de amor.

En la intimidad también aprendía deprisa, Emma sentía que había liberado un monstruo que llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido. Su morena era insaciable y acababan siempre extasiadas pero felices, amaba esos momentos en los que no existía nada más que ellas y sus sentimientos.

Llegó el momento en el que Emma decidió que debían parar, descansar un poco de la vida en alta mar y pisar tierra. Aprovechar de proveer el barco de agua dulce y fruta fresca. Sabía exactamente dónde ir así que puso rumbo a una pequeña isla que no aparecía en el mapa, una isla que unos pocos conocían, y ninguno la conocía como Emma pues la consideraba, a parte del océano, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Cuando llegaron, desembarcaron en los botes y pudo ver como la mirada de Regina se iluminaba de emoción. La morena realmente necesitaba ese descanso de navegar, sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies y correr sin el balanceo de la nave.

Cuando desembarcaron Regina se mareó, acostumbrada a que el suelo se moviera. Emma, que esperaba esa reacción, estuvo ahí para sujetarla y no dejarla caer. Ese tierno gesto hizo que el corazón de Regina saltase en su interior, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al sentirse tan amada por su joven capitana.

Emma ordenó a sus tripulantes que recogiesen suministros para la nave, mientras ella le enseñaba a su morena las maravillas de esa isla que consideraba, junto al Libertad, su hogar en el mundo.

Regina se dejaba guiar por la joven capitana, confiando en ella completamente, se veía que sabía dónde iban en medio de esa selva donde la morena se habría perdido sin dudar.

Finalmente salieron de la vegetación y encontraron un saliente de rocas que daba al mar, era un salto de quince metros de altura, a lo lejos el océano inmenso, a lo lejos el mundo entero.

-"Regina, ¿confías en mí?"

-**Confío en ti, Emma.**

-"Entonces dame la mano, te voy a dar el mundo entero."

La morena entregó su mano a la joven capitana sin dudar un segundo y, de un impulso, ambas se precipitaron al vacío.

Un grito de júbilo salió de sus gargantas mientras la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos, Emma había dado ese salto un millón de veces y Regina simplemente confiaba con fe ciega en su joven capitana.

El mar las acogió con suavidad y se hundieron en él, sintiéndose más vivas que nunca. Emergieron aun cogidas de la mano y se echaron a reír.

-**Eso ha sido increíble, me siento viva, capaz de cualquier cosa.**

-"Te dije que te iba a dar el mundo entero."

-**Sí, eso fue como sujetar el mundo con mis manos durante un momento. Fue mágico.**

-"Te amo Regina."

-**Te amo Emma.**

Se besaron durante horas, nadando juntas en la inmensidad del océano, Regina no dijo nada pero, saltando al vacío, había dejado atrás todo su pasado, todo cuanto una vez fue, todo cuanto le importó. AL emerger de las aguas del mar renació a una vida nueva, era el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra, no había marcha atrás. Regina Mills había muerto al saltar de la mano de su joven capitana. Ahora era y sería para siempre Regina "La Sevillana" y su hogar era el mundo entero siempre que Emma Swan estuviera a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que las adoro aunque solo me dan ideas porn, a Amanda que ya queda menos para nuestra épica batalla de sandías y para encerrar a Lana en un ascensor, a mi petita porque la quiero muchísimo aunque no se lo diga tan a menudo como quisiera, a mi morena que nunca coincidimos y la echo de menos, a mi manager adorada que espero siga estando bien pues me tiene que representar toda mi vida, contrato exclusivo. **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar de forma especial a estefhybautista porque, aparte de que adoro su trabajo y que su fic El diario de la reina es mi favorito, nuestras conversaciones por twitter me sacan más de una sonrisa. Y desde la distancia no se me ocurre otra manera de mostrarle mi aprecio. Ya sabes, este capítulo va para ti.**

**Ya sabéis, leed los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen y el antes citado de estefhy bautista. No os dejare en paz con el tema, hasta que los hayáis leído todos.**

**Me gustaría mencionar también en este capítulo a The little phoenix que ayer leyó y comentó cada capítulo, muchas gracias por ello, se agradece que reconozcan tu trabajo. **

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar, gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, cada opinión es importante para mí. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 AL ABORDAJE**

El agua del mar estaba calmada, su temperatura era agradable al contacto con el cuerpo de las dos mujeres, ellas se habían olvidado de que el resto del mundo existía, solo estaban ellas, el mar, el cielo y ese beso eterno con sabor a sal. Mecidas por las olas en un baile sin fin, ambas se sentían seguras, felices y libres.

Para Regina ese momento fue magia, libre de toda atadura pasada, libre de cualquier resquicio de duda que quedara en su alma, libre de su antiguo ser. Saltar al vacío, dejarse llevar por el viento y sentirse feliz fue lo único que necesitó para dejar de pensar en el pasado y mirar al futuro con ojos nuevos, un futuro incierto, desatado y caótico, mas un futuro de libertad. Su única morada, los ojos verdeazulados de la joven capitana que había roto todas sus cadenas.

Como un pájaro liberado de su jaula, voló junto a su rubia cogiendo por fin su vida en sus manos y liberando su alma de la sociedad. Su idea de moral, vivir con su rubia dándoselo todo, haciéndola feliz sin pensar en nada más. Estaba donde realmente quería estar, bañada por las aguas de su adorado mar besando con sed insaciable los labios de su adorada rubia.

Se dejaron llevar por el balanceo de las olas y finalmente la marea las condujo a la orilla donde, sin dejar de besarse un solo momento, las manos de ambas, recorrían sin prisa el cuerpo de la otra, descubriéndolo y memorizándolo.

Emma finalmente rompió ese beso, provocando que Regina la mirase con ansia y buscase nuevamente sus labios, frenética y desesperada por ese contacto.

-"Ven sevillana, pongamos a secar la ropa o enfermaremos."

-**Si eso es una excusa para que te quite la ropa no tendrías que haber dejado de besarme.**

La reacción de Regina hizo que la capitana estallara en una carcajada.

-"Vaya, ¿En qué momento te volviste tan libertina?"

-**En el momento que rompiste mi último corsé.**

Con una sonrisa, Emma se acercó a Regina, atrapando sus labios nuevamente en un beso, un beso que poco a poco se volvió una lucha de dominación entre ambas mujeres dado que, desde que la morena se había liberado de las cargas de su alma, ansiaba con todo su ser poder llevar el mando y demostrarle a la joven capitana que era perfectamente capaz de dárselo todo, de estar a su altura. Ese juego de poder que se había instaurado entre ambas, llevaba a la rubia a un nivel de excitación que jamás había alcanzado anteriormente. Sin duda Regina era una mujer fascinante, extremadamente inteligente, aprendía a una velocidad de vértigo. Y, a pesar de todo cuanto había cambiado y se había desinhibido con ella, seguía siendo en muchas ocasiones una niña, su temprana edad para Emma era algo completamente adorable. No tenía una sola duda de que amaba a esa muchacha como no había amado antes en toda su vida.

Finalmente, la rubia se dejó vencer para gran gozo de la joven morena, cayendo las dos en la arena, pronto sus ropas fueron extraídas con prisa y ambas se encontraron desnudas sobre la playa, con los rayos del sol como única vestimenta.

La visión de Regina sobre ella, de sus ojos mirándola fijamente teñidos de deseo, la forma en que la morena la recorría con la mirada, con la boca entreabierta en una mueca de placer extremo ante esa visión, bastaba para que Emma se volviese loca de deseo, quiso tocarla, quiso ser ella la que tuviese a la morena debajo para poseerla y tener acceso a cada rincón de su amada mas Regina la tenía fuertemente sujeta y no la dejaba moverse. Con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios se acercó al oído de la rubia y susurró con una voz cargada de ironía y ronca por el deseo.

**-Hoy mando yo mi capitana, hoy tú serás mía.**

Emma tragó saliva y notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sabía que Regina deseaba tenerla pero jamás la vio tan osada para ser ella quién diera el paso. Irremediablemente le temblaron las piernas y empezó a humedecerse ante los dulces besos que su morena le regalaba por el cuello. Intento soltarse de su agarre mas esta la tenía bien sujeta, con las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, sin poder tocar a su amada sintió que se iba a volver loca, ese juego le estaba gustando demasiado. Gritó cuando sintió la suave lengua de Regina acariciando sus pezones, despertándolos con sus dulces atenciones, pequeños besos, lametones y finalmente suaves mordiscos que la estaban llevando a la locura. Si su morena seguía así iba a llevarla a la cima sin tan siquiera tocarla, sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos y sujetando a Emma para que no se moviera, con su mano libre fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de la rubia dibujando su figura con sus dedos, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino sin poder evitar sonreír cuando notó lo húmeda que estaba la su rubia.

** -Veo que os gusta lo que hago mi capitana. **

-"Por Dios Regina, no te pares ahora."

Riendo ante la impaciencia de la joven y sintiéndose poderosa al tenerla en ese estado, Regina la penetró provocando que la rubia se arqueara de placer y empezara a gemir con fuerza.

Tal como había visto hacer a su rubia tantas veces, Regina empezó a moverse dentro de ella, ayudada por el movimiento de sus caderas, aferrándose más al agarre de las muñecas de su capitana para que no se soltara, mirando su rostro con verdadera veneración. Escuchaba sus gemidos con el alma encendida, estaba eufórica al pensar que era ella quién estaba llevando a la capitana al cielo, atrapó sus labios y la besó, bebiéndose sus gemidos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes a medida que iba acelerando las embestidas en su interior. Finalmente, la rubia, viendo cercano su clímax, consiguió liberarse del agarre de la morena y se aferró a ella con fuerza, abrazándola y uniendo sus cuerpos piel contra piel, devorando sus labios. Finalmente cortó el beso para liberar el último grito y con él su orgasmo. Llegó al cielo con el nombre de Regina en sus labios.

Una vez su hubo recuperado del tembleque que le produjo el clímax, atrajo a Regina suavemente a sus labios una vez más, regalándole un beso lleno de ternura, cargado de amor y de tantas palabras que no sabía pronunciar. La morena, agotada se apoyó en su pecho, dejándose acariciar por ella, escuchando el latido de su corazón y el suave sonido de las olas.

-"Amor, eso fue perfecto, gracias por todo Regina."

**-Gracias a ti, tú me has hecho libre. Tienes razón fue sencillamente perfecto.**

-"No lo entiendes, gracias Regina, gracias por hacerme amar otra vez."

Ante esa confesión la capitana se encontró con amargas lágrimas en su rostro, cuando perdió a su hijo se le partió el alma y cuando perdió a su primer amor se le rompió el corazón. Regina le agradecía haberle dado la libertad mas Emma veía en Regina a la persona que le había devuelto el sentido a su vida.

La morena, viendo a su rubia tan frágil, entendió que aquel agradecimiento iba más allá de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Conociendo la historia de Emma y su pasado supo que los sentimientos de la rubia no eran tan distintos a los suyos. Ambas se necesitaban de una manera frenética y eso la hizo estremecerse. El destino las había juntado para que se complementaran y suplieran las carencias de la otra.

Suavemente secó las lágrimas de su capitana, besándole el rostro con ternura y susurrándole palabras de amor para tranquilizarla. Ellas dos eran una sola persona en ese momento, estaban únicas y nada ni nadie las iba a poder separar.

Tras varias horas remoloneando en la playa, con la excusa de que se sacaran sus ropas por el chapuzón, ambas mujeres volvieron con el resto de la tripulación, que las miraban con semblante divertido, todos sabían que había entre ellas, no era ningún secreto y, en cierto modo, encontraban muy tierno ese romance insólito de su capitana y la joven capturada en un navío español.

Volvieron a bordo del Libertad para seguir con su travesía, Emma estaba decidida a enseñarle a Regina la Isla de Pascua, donde los montes tienen forma de cabezas humanas, ansiaba ver la reacción de su morena ante esa maravilla tan rara y exótica.

Al volver al navío, ambas decidieron que era el momento de que Regina se trasladara con Emma a su camarote, su relación ya no era ningún secreto y ninguna de las dos quería pasar una sola noche sin la otra, era un paso importante para ellas y la morena no dejaba de bromear sobre que parecían una pareja recién casada, haciendo reír a la rubia ante su sentido del humor, recientemente descubierto.

Llevaban tres semanas de viaje en dirección a la famosa isla y Regina se empeñó en que quería participar con todos los trabajos en el barco, ser una más completamente, no quería tener privilegios por dormir con la capitana y eso Emma lo admiraba, así que la puso de vigía para gran gozo de la morena, estaba feliz de que se la considerase útil y se esforzaba al máximo por no defraudar a su capitana.

Se encontraba en la cofia con catalejo en mano escrutando la inmensidad del océano cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás y un suave beso en su cuello.

Se giró sonriente para encontrarse con su amada y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Viste algo?"

-**¿Me oíste gritar algo?**

**-**"No"

-**Entonces es porque no vi nada amor, solo agua.**

-"¿Te aburres aquí sola?"

-**No, sabes que amo el mar, me encanta contemplarlo y sentirme útil.**

-"Eres completamente maravillosa, ¿Lo sabías?"

-**Sí lo sé, soy maravillosa y por eso me quieres tanto.**

Iban a empezar a besarse y a seguir esa conversación sin sentido sobre lo mucho que se querían cuando la morena se tensó y se llevó el catalejo al rostro para finalmente sonreír, miró a su capitana con una sonrisa esplendida y un brillo en sus ojos que Emma no había visto antes.

**-Barco a la vista mi capitana.**

Emma cogió el catalejo y miró en la dirección que Regina le indicó, efectivamente había un galeón con bandera española.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a Regina con adoración la besó con fuerza y cogiéndola por la cintura la hizo rodar en el aire gritando de alegría.

-"Tu primer abordaje Sevillana, ¿Preparada?"

-**Ansiosa.**

**-**"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado amor, no quiero que te pase nada malo"

-**No me pasará nada Emma, soy genial con el sable y además, tú estarás ahí para cuidarme.**

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las dos mujeres bajaron de la cofia y pusieron rumbo al navío enemigo, preparándolo todo para el abordaje.

Como siempre, actuaron con tanta precaución que, cuando el otro navío los avistó, ya era demasiado tarde, tenían ganada la batalla de antemano. Saltaron a bordo del galeón con la adrenalina de la batalla corriendo por su espalda. Regina se sentía invencible, como si hubiese nacido para asaltar barcos, nadie diría que hacía unos meses ella misma fue asaltada, su destreza con el sable era impecable, su risa y su alegría solo competía con la de Emma pues juntas, espalda contra espalda, fueron tomando el barco sin dejar de sonreír. Finalmente se rindieron, y Emma se hizo con el barco enemigo, una vez más venciendo, un nuevo logro. Ante los gritos de júbilo de la tripulación, atrajo a su morena a sus brazos y la besó eufórica, con el furor de la batalla aun corriendo por sus venas.

Esa victoria era especial pues fue la primera que compartió con su amada y ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz en ese momento.

La tripulación fue llevando ante la capitana a los presos del galeón español para que esta decidiera que hacer con ellos. Los marinos no valían nada para ella a no ser que quisieran abrazar la vida pirata así que los dejaba libres, los burgueses o nobles pasarían a ser sus prisioneros hasta que cobraran un rescate por ellos, como lo fue una vez Regina.

No parecía que hubiese nada interesante aparte de las mercancías que portaran y Regina empezó a aburrirse hasta que de pronto se tensó, observando la cara de su amada, conocía cada una de sus expresiones y la que vio en ese momento la llenó de miedo.

Emma se había quedado paralizada, en su rostro odio, rabia, dolor, sobre todo dolor. Sus ojos fijos en uno de los presos de aquel barco que habían tomado. Regina se acercó a ella, tomó su mano intentando saber por qué reaccionaba así, intentando entender.

**-¿Qué sucede Emma?**

-"…"

**-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué te asusta?**

-"Es…es…Ese hombre es mi padre."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es toda mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mi schicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a mi manager que me tiene que hacer famosa y a todas las demás porque son mi familia y las quiero.**

**Como en el capítulo anterior, quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial a estefhy bautista porque consigue ponerme de todos los colores cuando hablo con ella, y, aunque la conozco de hace poquito, hace ya mucho que la admiraba y conocerla ha sido para mí magnífico, adoro nuestras conversaciones hasta horas intespestuosas por twitter, en fin no me enrollo más, que te dedico el capítulo con todo mi cariño y toda la alegría de mi corazón. Espero que te guste.**

**Recomendación: los fics de franchiulla, my dark queen, y por supuesto de estefhy bautista. Pasaos a leer también el fic titulado Todo por Emma si queréis morir de risa, está genial.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo. Besos y abrazos cibernéticos para todos.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 ENFRENTÁNDOSE AL PASADO**

Regina miró en la dirección que apuntaba su joven capitana, su mirada se posó sobre un hombre altivo, de madura edad, cuyos rasgos faciales no dejaban lugar a duda su parentesco con la joven pirata. Eran idénticos, los mismos ojos aguamarina, el mismo color de cabello a pesar de que el hombre empezaba a tenerlo cano, sin duda Emma era la copia en mujer de su padre.

Tragando saliva contuvo el aliento, sabía que el pasado de su joven amada había sido duro, que había tenido que superar demasiadas pruebas por culpa de no ser una hija reconocida. Sabía que el corazón de Emma solo albergaba odio y rencor hacia ese hombre y, si se dejaba llevar por su dolor, quizá se arrepintiera de sus actos toda su vida.

Emma estaba inmóvil, como una estatua de hielo sobre la cubierta. De todos los barcos que surcaban los siete mares tenía que haber ido a parar justo a aquel que portaba a su padre a saber dónde. Maldecía su destino, maldecía su mala suerte y sobre todo maldecía el dolor agudo que nació en su pecho al posar la mirada sobre el hombre que había arruinado su vida.

Las ganas de matarlo nacían en sus entrañas como un dulce veneno que te va quemando por dentro, presenciar su final quizá le diese la paz que necesitaba para lidiar con su pasado, mas no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo, no sin antes entender por qué la había odiado tanto, a ella que no era más que una niña, necesitaba cerrar heridas y no se veía preparada para enfrentarse a ello.

Emma Swan, que había librado miles de batallas sin que le temblara el pulso, por primera vez en demasiados años estaba paralizada por el miedo.

La suave mano de su morena aferrando la suya propia, dándole consuelo sin decir una sola palabra, le hizo volver a la realidad. Toda la tripulación estaba esperando sus órdenes, debía ser fuerte, mantener el respeto de los suyos o todo por lo que había luchado los últimos años se lo tragaría la marea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Buscó la mirada de Regina, en los oscuros ojos de su morena pudo ver comprensión, comprendía todo cuánto había en su interior y no la juzgaba, pudo ver el amor profundo que esa mujer le profesaba, que iba a estar a su lado en esa dura prueba y en todas las que vinieran y finalmente pudo ver miedo, su amada tenía miedo y ella averiguaría más tarde por qué. En ese momento con nuevas fuerzas adquiridas ante la certeza de que su amada estaría con ella, ordenó a su tripulación que encerrasen al virrey en los calabazos de su navío, aquellos destinados para marineros insubordinados. Más tarde ya se enfrentaría a la realidad de que su propio padre era su prisionero, en ese momento necesitaba desaparecer, huir, necesitaba estar sola para calmar su torturado corazón que no le daba tregua.

Regina comprendió que su amada necesitaba tiempo, le dejó su espacio y deambuló por el navío, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había sucedido, al fin y al cabo ella había avistado el galeón español, ella había insistido en abordarlo ante la emoción de compartir junto a su amada aquella nueva experiencia y todo había salido mal. Ahora Emma estaba sufriendo y ella no sabía qué hacer para calmar el dolor de su joven capitana.

Sin saber cómo, sus pasos la guiaron hacia la celda donde mantenían preso al virrey, movida por sus propios fantasmas y con la leve esperanza de entender por qué ese hombre había hecho tanto daño a su rubia.

Cuando llegó a la celda de ese hombre, en seguida pudo ver que realmente estaba ante alguien de alta cuna, no había perdido sus modales ni tan siquiera encerrado en una jaula, la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa sin perder la compostura.

Ante ese hombre, Regina agradeció la educación cortesana recibida. Se habría sentido intimidada por él de no haber crecido rodeada de ese mismo mundo. Cuando ese hombre le habló, Regina conectó con la cortesana que aun llevaba en su interior.

-"Disculpe mi osadía al mirarla fijamente señorita, mas no esperaba que entre bandidos de mar hubiese también mujeres."

-**No me ofende en absoluto caballero, ¿Tendría el placer de decirme su nombre?**

-"Mi nombre es Hernán Solís, Virrey de Mar de la Plata, ¿Quién sois vos? Vuestros modales no son los de un pirata."

-**Tenéis razón señor, mi nombre es Regina Mills, de Sevilla.**

-"Creí que la última de los Mills había muerto, ese fue el rumor que llegó a mi tierra"

-**No estoy muerta como podéis ver, simplemente nunca llegué a mi destino.**

-"Entonces sois presa como yo"

-**Antes lo era, ahora ya no lo soy, ahora soy libre.**

-"¿Podéis llevarle un mensaje de mi parte al capitán de este navío, señora Mills?"

-**La capitana no querrá saber nada de vos, os odia.**

-"No sé quién es, ni por qué me odia, mas necesito llegar urgentemente a mi destino, no tengo tiempo que perder. Decidle que si lo que quiere es oro, todo cuanto tengo será suyo si me deja libre."

-**Lo intentaré, mas no os prometo nada, ella os quiere muerto.**

-"Entonces decidle de mi parte que me acompañe a mi destino y, una vez termine mi cometido, será libre de acabar con mi vida si lo desea."

Regina simplemente asintió y se marchó, preguntándose que sería aquello que debía hacer el Virrey a lo que se aferraba con absoluta desesperación. Qué podía hacer que un hombre como el estuviera dispuesto a todo, incluso a entregar su propia vida para alcanzarlo.

Vagaba por el barco con miedo a ir a buscar a Emma, con miedo a enfrentarla y sobre todo miedo a decirle que había estado hablando con su padre. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría su joven capitana.

Finalmente las ganas y la necesidad de saber cómo seguía su joven amada, la llevaron al camarote que compartían, sabiendo que la encontraría ahí. Respirando profundamente para darse valor a sí misma, entró para encararse con su capitana, para hacerle ver que no estaba sola y para ser su tabla de salvación. Emma estaba de espaldas a la puerta, ni se inmutó cuando Regina penetró en la estancia, su mirada perdida en el azul del mar, y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Su capitana solo se permitía llorar delante de ella, nadie más podía verla débil o vulnerable. Deseando únicamente darle fuerza, Regina cruzo la distancia que las separaba y acogió a su rubia en un cálido abrazo. Emma se dejó amar por su morena durante unos segundos, sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, un aroma que le traía calma en medio de la tormenta que era su interior en esos momentos.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexacto del horizonte Emma esperó a que fuese su morena quién rompiese el silencio.

**-¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Qué piensas?**

-"Pienso en atar los pies del hombre que tengo en el calabozo a un cañón y tirarlo por la borda."

-**No creo que realmente quieras hacer eso.**

-"Es lo único que quiero hacer desde que lo vi en el galeón, matarlo por todo lo que me hizo."

-**Matarlo no aliviara tu dolor, Emma. Para lo único que servirá matarlo será para acrecentar tu dolor y sumarle la culpa.**

-"¿Dónde estabas, Regina? Hace horas que no se de ti."

-**Estaba por ahí.**

**-**"Por ahí, dónde."

**-Por ahí.**

-"¿Qué no me estas contando? Creí que confiabas en mí Gina."

-**Confío en ti, pero no quiero que te enfades.**

-"¿Dónde estabas, Gina?"

-**Abajo, con tu padre**

Tras unos minutos de silencio que a Regina le parecieron eternos, finalmente Emma se deshizo de su abrazo y se sentó en el lecho. La morena no sabía exactamente qué hacer, se sentía culpable por haberle hecho más daño a su rubia. La capitana alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa triste le extendió la mano para atraerla hacia ella, la sentó con suavidad sobre sus piernas y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amada, aspirando su aroma y calmando un poco su dolor.

Finalmente la capitana rompió ese silencio incómodo que había entre ellas, sabiendo que no podía culpar a Regina simplemente por ser curiosa, era una de la cualidades de la morena que más le gustaban, su infinita curiosidad y la infinita bondad de su corazón. Dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios siguió la conversación justo donde la dejaron.

-"¿Qué has estado hablando con ese hombre?"

-**No gran cosa, simplemente me dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante.**

-"¿Qué tiene que hacer?"

-**No me lo dijo, solo me dijo que estaba dispuesto a entregar toda su fortuna, incluso su vida para conseguirlo.**

-"Tú crees que debo dejarlo libre, después de todo lo que me hizo."

-**No, yo creo que debes liberarte a ti misma de todo lo que te hizo.**

-"¿Cómo hago algo así, amor?

**-La única manera de dejar atrás el dolor y las cargas del pasado es cerrando heridas.**

**-**"Si no lo mato, no puedo cerrar mis heridas Gina."

-**Solo hay una manera de cerrarlas, duele mucho hacerlo pero sin dolor no hay cura Emma.**

**-"**¿Qué debo hacer, qué hago amor, como cierro mis heridas?"

-**Ve a verle, habla con él, consigue de tu padre una explicación a sus actos y, te guste o no lo que te diga, olvida el odio y el rencor, pues solo el perdón trae la paz a las almas atormentadas.**

Emma se aferró a su morena con fuerza, luchando por evitar romper en llanto, las palabras de Regina le habían llegado al alma, sabía que el odio hacia su padre le había roto el corazón y le pesaba en el alma, el perdón podía ser una manera de liberarse de las cargas del pasado y poder mirar al futuro junto a Regina, siendo una mujer completa y no los trozos que va dejando la marea sobre la arena. Era un paso difícil para ella mas debía ser fuerte, miró a Regina a los ojos intentando expresar su agradecimiento eterno por esas palabras que habían removido su interior, la besó dulcemente y se levantó para enfrentarse cara a cara con sus demonios, con el dolor de su pasado y ponerle fin. Hablaría con su padre, le exigiría saber por qué la odió, por qué no fue un padre para ella y, una vez cerradas las dudas, una vez dadas las explicaciones, dejaría libre a ese hombre para que siguiera su destino, olvidando de una vez por todas esa etapa de su vida tan difícil de digerir.

Regina, al ver que su capitana se dirigía a la puerta del camarote, temió que hiciera alguna tontería de la que pudiera arrepentirse. Dudando si ir con ella o no finalmente la detuvo agarrando su mano y le preguntó:

**-¿A dónde vas Emma?**

-"A hacer lo que tengo que hacer"

-**¿Voy contigo?**

**-**"Debo hacer esto sola, tú espérame aquí, cuando vuelva seguramente no querré salir de la cama y tampoco que salgas tú"

La morena le sonrió, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, su Emma estaba triste mas no perdía su sentido del humor y eso le encantaba.

**-Os esperaré mi capitana, os esperaré ansiosa, pero dime ¿Dónde vas? No hagas una locura, por favor.**

Emma besó suavemente la frente de su compañera para tranquilizarla, al fin y al cabo ella solo velaba por su felicidad y nada más, cada día le debía más a esa joven sevillana que mantenía sus pies en la tierra y le abría los ojos hacia el camino correcto, sin darse apenas cuenta de que solo con su presencia, estaba cambiando su mundo entero para mejor.

-"Tranquila Sevillana, solo voy a hablar con mi padre."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía. **

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a la sexy voz de Diana, a mi tetis Amanda que sufrimos sin ascensores.**

**A mi managuer adorada que es una genia aunque se ponga celosa, que yo la quiero mucho y ella lo sabe, además he firmado con ella de por vida así que tendrá que aguantarme mucho tiempo.**

**Como vengo haciendo estos últimos capítulos, quiero hacer una mención especial a Estefhy Bautista, pues ha pasado de ser mi ídola absoluta a convertirse en una gran amiga, ella sabe que es una mujer fascinante, maravillosa y que hablar con ella me provoca demasiadas cosas así que no puedo evitar dedicarle mi obra, a ella que tanto la disfruta y que tantas sonrisas me regala a lo largo del día, ya sabes que al otro lado del mundo tienes a alguien que ha aprendido a quererte de corazón. Espero que te guste el capítulo pues va para ti.**

**Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi queridísima estefhy bautista.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el capítulo, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que me leen y me comentan. Besitos y abracitos cibernéticos.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 LA HISTORIA DEL VIRREY.**

El corazón de Emma parecía tener vida propia mientras sus inseguros pasos la conducían a enfrentar cada uno de sus fantasmas.

En su mente bailaban las imágenes de tantísimos años atada a la condición de esclava, tantos años en los que su vida se medía en doblones de oro, en los que ella no era nada, no era persona solo una moneda de cambio. Recuerdos del látigo castigando su piel ante su insubordinación, recuerdos de ser inferior a un animal en la escala de la sociedad, recuerdos de haber sido ultrajada, usada y humillada por culpa de un hombre que la había despreciado desde el mismo momento en el que nació, el mismo hombre que le había dado la vida y ahora permanecía preso en las entrañas de su buque.

Un sudor frío recorría su espalda mientras las dulces palabras de su amada resonaban en sus oídos, palabras que la alentaban a desprenderse del lastre de su pasado mediante el perdón y el olvido, ella sabía que su odio la había mantenido rota y hundida demasiado tiempo y las palabras de Regina tenían sentido, quizá perdonar era la cura a los tormentos de su alma mas no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, tantísimos años de odio en su interior no podía simplemente dejarlos pasar a pesar de que haría el esfuerzo, no por ella misma sino porque sentía, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que debía recomponer todos los trozos que la formaban y ser una mujer completa, una mujer digna del amor de morena.

Al llegar a las entrañas de su propia nave, el pánico se había apoderado de ella, paralizada ante la entrada al calabozo con el rostro desencajado y el miedo bailando en su pecho. Se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Regina la acompañase mas era algo que debía afrontar sola y lo sabía, era su pasado, su dolor y su miedo, solo ella podía enfrentarse a todas las emociones que la habían acompañado desde niña.

Cogió suavemente aliento, en su mente los oscuros ojos cargados de amor de su morena le dieron la fuerza necesaria para penetrar en esa estancia y encarar, después de tantos años, al hombre que le había dado la vida y a su vez se la había arruinado.

Permaneció en las sombras pues no quería delatar aun el parentesco que los unía, no hasta saber qué extraña misión portaba su progenitor, una misión por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar la vida.

En las sombras observaba a ese hombre, jamás había olvidado su rostro, cómo la separó de su madre ya la entregó a cambio de una suma considerable, sin inmutarse, sin variar un ápice sus rasgos señoriales y perfectos. El hombre que observaba en esos momentos era un hombre derrotado, su porte seguía siendo regio mas observaba el infinito con dolor en sus ojos, un inmenso dolor al verse en esa situación que le impedía cumplir con su objetivo. En sus manos portaba un retrato que Emma no pudo ver, supuso que era de su esposa, la señora de la casa en la que Emma nació, una mujer de la que apenas tenía un breve recuerdo.

Sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad, por fin la rubia venció ese miedo que se le aferraba a la garganta y le impedía hablar.

-"Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo, bien, te escucho"

El virrey miró a las sombras de donde salía la dulce aunque autoritaria voz de una mujer, supuso que era la capitana del navío, que había recibido su mensaje y se dignaba a aparecer a darle una audiencia. No podía verla oculta en las sombras y eso le incomodaba mas necesitaba que esa mujer comprendiera y le liberara así que, a pesar de que temía por su vida e intentando adivinar quién podía ser dicha mujer y porqué lo odiaba simplemente decidió rebajarse y suplicar, suponiendo que un acto tan bajo viniendo de alguien importante como él, conmovería a la muchacha de la que dependía su vida.

**-Os suplico, os ruego que me dejéis proseguir con mi viaje, podéis quedaros con todas mis pertenencias si lo deseáis, os daré todo cuanto me pertenece mas necesito culminar mi viaje, es de vital importancia para mí.**

-"Me intrigáis, Virrey, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para un hombre como vos?"

-**Estoy buscando a alguien.**

-"Y esa persona por lo que intuyo es importante."

-**Lo es, encontrarla es el único modo de darle paz a mi alma y cumplir una promesa.**

-"¿Qué promesa?"

-**Le prometí a la persona más importante de mi vida que la encontraría, antes de que sea tarde. Apenas tengo tiempo, os ruego comprendáis y me dejéis marchar.**

-"Sois mi preso y demasiado valioso para dejaros ir con una simple súplica, quizás tome mi decisión si sois franco conmigo y me contáis todo, sino os quedaréis aquí hasta que cobre un rescate, lo que lleva su tiempo."

-**¿Disfrutáis haciéndome esto, no veis que estoy desesperado?**

**-**"Tengo mucho tiempo, o me lo contáis o me marcho y os quedáis aquí"

-**Está bien, ¿Qué deseáis saber?**

-"¿A quién estáis buscando?"

-**Estoy buscando a mi hija, la más pequeña de mis hijos, hija ilegítima a la que vendí hace ya demasiados años.**

Ante esa confesión, la rubia sintió como su corazón se detenía unos segundos, había ido a buscar una explicación de su padre y se encontraba con que la estaba buscando. A pesar de todas las emociones encontradas que tenía en su interior, su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte y su necesidad de saber más acerca de esa extraña misión para encontrarla le incitó a seguir indagando en la historia de su padre.

-"¿Por qué buscáis a una hija que ni siquiera lleva vuestro nombre, después de tantos años?

-**Porque hice una promesa, quizás la promesa más sincera que he hecho en toda mi vida y quiero cumplirla, aunque me cueste la fortuna o mi vida.**

**-"¿**Qué promesa?"

El virrey posó su mirada sobre el retrato que llevaba en sus manos, mientras amargas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ante esa visión, Emma no supo si alegrarse ante el sufrimiento de ese hombre al que odiaba o intentar consolarlo, perdida en su propia lucha de emociones se sobresaltó cuando su padre volvió a hablar con voz ahogada.

-**Hace cosa de un mes, una de mis esclavas cayó enferma, llamé a un médico pero me dijo que era irreversible, moriría y no se podía hacer nada por ella. Esa mujer es la única mujer a la que he amado toda mi vida y, irónicamente, es la mujer a la que más daño le he causado. Ante esa noticia que destrozó mi alma quise liberarla, que muriese libre y entre comodidades mas ella se negó, sus ojos me miraron llenos de dolor y entre lágrimas me pidió que si de verdad quería resarcirla de todo el daño que le causé, debía devolverle a su hija, nuestra hija, la misma que yo le arrebaté. Se lo prometí con mi vida y partí a buscarla, moví todos mis contactos para encontrarla hasta que la última pista que recibí de su paradero fue que se la habían llevado al viejo mundo. Ahí me dirigía cuando vos me apresasteis, espero que ahora comprendáis el motivo de mis prisas, apenas tengo tiempo para encontrarla y llevarla junto a su madre, y así aliviar los tormentos de mi consciencia y hacer, por primera vez en mi vida, lo que es correcto.**

La joven capitana se encontró a si misma derramando amargas lágrimas ante la confesión de su padre. Por amor a su madre la estaba buscando, arrepentido de todo el daño causado, ese hombre altivo y orgulloso estaba dejando atrás todo y dispuesto a perder la vida o su fortuna para resarcir a su madre.

Se acercó sacando las llaves del calabozo de su cinturón, abrió la puerta para, ante la estupefacción de su prisionero, liberarlo de su prisión y acomodarlo en un lugar mejor que una jaula.

-"Vamos, te daré un camarote y después fijaremos un nuevo rumbo para que puedas cumplir tu promesa."

El virrey iba a agradecérselo cuando clavó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la capitana, mirándolo por primera vez y las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta al darse cuenta de ante quién se encontraba. Sin duda esa joven pirata era la mujer a la que llevaba buscando con ahínco tanto tiempo. Después de tanto esfuerzo había sido el destino quién le llevó a encontrar por fin a su hija.

Emma se dio cuenta de la sorpresa y la estupefacción de su padre y simplemente se echó a reír.

**-Eres tú, tanto tiempo buscándote y… jamás imaginé… ¿Mi hija es pirata?**

-"Capitana, anda sígueme te llevaré a tu camarote".

-**Pero… **

-"Luego hablaremos, ahora te llevo a tu camarote y me marcho, tengo algo de prisa."

-**¿A dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?**

Con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, sabiendo que iba a dejar a su padre completamente aturdido se lo tomó como una pequeña venganza sobre él.

-"Tengo que irme a hacerle el amor a mi mujer"

Una vez instalado su padre en un pequeño camarote, Emma se dirigió con celeridad al suyo propio, con la necesidad imperiosa de perderse entre las sábanas de su cama junto a su morena, agradecerle con tiernas caricias y besos todo cuanto hizo por ella ese día, agradecerle la creciente paz que tenía en su interior.

Cuando penetró en la estancia y sus ojos se posaron sobre su amada, sus ojos se encendieron de pasión y su corazón se llenó de ternura ante la hermosa visión que su morena le ofrecía.

Regina se había quedado dormida, su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada y su carita de niña reflejaba tanta paz, apenas vestida con un corto camisón que dejaba entrever su figura y sus hermosas piernas.

Emma se acercó a ella, con miedo de despertarla y dejar de disfrutar de su hermosura mientras dormía, finalmente no pudo contenerse y le besó castamente sobre los labios mientras dibujaba una de sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Su morena perezosamente se fue despertando, mirando dónde se encontraba y finalmente fijando sus adormilados ojos sobre su amada. Al ver ahí a Emma se levantó como un rayo, muerta de vergüenza por haberse dormido.

**-Amor, volviste, ¿Cómo fue?**

-"Fue genial Sevillana, me siento mejor que nunca en mi vida"

-**¿Me lo vas a contar?**

-"Ahora no amor, recuerda lo que te dije antes de irme"

-**¿Qué, qué me dijiste?**

-"Que no quiero salir de la cama, y tampoco que tú salgas de ella"

La joven capitana devoró los labios de su amada, con todo el amor que tenía en el alma, un alma que desde ese día, con heridas cerradas y finalmente curadas, estaba un poco más completa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a todas mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a la sexy voz de Diana, a Amanda y a todas porque las quiero y son mi familia.**

**A mi manager adorada, porque me tiene que hacer famosa y no se librará de mí fácilmente, porque la quiero un montón y siempre estaré velando por ella y lo sabe.**

**A estefhybautista, porque quiero que nunca pierda la sonrisa, porque se ha vuelto una persona muy importante en mi vida y quiero que lo sepa, porque me encanta hacerla sonreír con algo tan pequeño como una historia, porque la admiro muchísimo y siempre me va a tener a su lado aunque sea en la distancia y porque la quiero.**

**Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y or supuesto a mi stefybautista cuyo fic es mi favorito, aunque eso ya lo sabéis porque soy una pesada y no dejo de decirlo.**

**Sin más aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que poquito a poco llega a su fin.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan su comentario, es muy importante para mí conocer vuestra opinión. Besitos y abracitos cibernéticos.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 MAR DE LA PLATA.**

Emma besaba los labios de su morena igual que un hombre sediento perdido en alta mar sin una gota de agua, con ansia incluso rozando la desesperación.

Solo ella y su alma entendían lo que quería expresar ese beso, tantas emociones que la estaban desbordando, tantísimo amor, agradecimiento, deseo, ternura…

La febril necesidad de expresarle a su morena todo cuanto albergaba su interior se palpaba en ese beso. Labios con labios en una intensa lucha desesperada, en una conversación sin palabras, un beso de amor auténtico, mágico, sincero y para ambas eterno.

Deshaciéndose rápidamente de la corta prenda que servía como barrera entre sus manos y la suave piel de su amada, una vez más, la capitana se quedó sin aliento ante la magnífica obra de arte que era su Regina desnuda. A pesar de que conocía cada rincón de su amada de memoria, cada vez que la veía su corazón se detenía durante milésimas de segundo ante dicha perfección, una maravilla que le pertenecía. Emma había conocido mil lugares que incitaban a soñar, había tenido en sus manos tesoros codiciados por todos los reyes del mundo, y aun así, su morena era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían podido contemplar jamás.

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones al sentir las suaves manos de su morena por debajo de su camisa, buscando el contacto con su piel, desnudándola lentamente y sus oscuros ojos buscando su mirada, sabiendo que no hacía falta pronunciar palabra alguna pues en ese momento sus manos, sus labios y ambas miradas expresaban más que cualquier conversación banal y sin sentido. Hablaban con tiernos gestos y ellas se entendían, sumergidas en su pequeño mundo donde solo existían ellas y el deseo de ser una sola.

Una corriente de aire frío erizó la piel de la capitana, que buscó el calor de su compañera pegándose a su cuerpo, embriagándose del aroma dulzón de la morena, un aroma que expresaba su nivel de excitación ante las tiernas atenciones que recibía de su rubia.

Sus labios se perdieron por el cuello de su amada, sintiendo las tiernas y cada vez más expertas caricias de la morena sobre su piel, buscando lentamente encenderla y llevarla a la locura. Se abandonó al placer cuando Regina empezó a jugar suavemente con sus pechos, mordiendo su cuello y haciéndola volar. Se dejó llevar por su morena, gritando palabras sin sentido al notar como la penetraba dulcemente, como la hacía suya. Penetrándola ella también mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, empezando ambas un baile cargado de amor y gemidos cada vez más largos que terminó en un clímax conjunto, un grito ahogado por un beso.

Finalmente, con las sábanas enredadas, agotadas y la respiración agitada, ambas cayeron abrazas, desnudas y con el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Regina se entretenía dibujando figuras inconexas en la espalda de su capitana, comida por la curiosidad y las ganas de saber qué había pasado entre Emma y su padre, mas la capitana no quería hablar y ella no iba a preguntarle, no quería causarle daño alguno. Emma había escondido su rostro en el cuello de la morena, aspirando su aroma y depositando tiernamente suaves besos en su hombro.

Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que la razón y Regina rompió el silencio, sin dejar de regalarle tiernas caricias a su capitana en la espalda.

**-¿Cómo fue?**

-"Estuviste increíble Sevillana, cada día me sorprendes más"

**-Eso no, idiota, me refiero a con tu padre.**

-"Está todo bien con él, lo acomodé en tu antiguo camarote, es una larga historia pero ya te la contaré, ahora no me apetece, estoy muy a gusto así contigo"

-**Está bien, pero me lo cuentas, me mata la curiosidad.**

Emma no dejaba de sonreír ante la actitud infantil e impaciente de su joven amada, a veces se le olvidaba que tenía en sus brazos a una niña, mas asi la adoraba, infantil, curiosa e impaciente. Se dio cuenta de que jamás había querido tanto a alguien antes, que jamás había tenido tanta necesidad de alguien como de su morena.

-"Te quiero, ¿Sabes?"

-**Yo también te quiero, Emma. **

-"Regina…"

-**¿Si amor?**

-"¿Te casas conmigo?"

Regina paró en ese momento con las caricias que le daba a su capitana, tomada completamente por sorpresa. Emma se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos, quizás se había precipitado mas solo había seguido lo que le gritaba su corazón. Con preocupación por haber turbado a su joven morena fue a retractarse cuando esta la agarró y se lanzó a sus labios atrapándolos en un beso cargado de alegría.

-"¿Eso es que sí?"

-**Claro que sí, tonta.**

En el pequeño camarote que ahora ocupaba el virrey, este se encontraba ensimismado, analizando todo lo acontecido. Por un lado había encontrado a su hija, había cumplido una parte de su promesa y ahora irían a casa para él poder estar en paz con su alma. Por otro lado, su hija era una bandida buscada por todo el océano, una pirata y bastante famosa, sus hazañas habían llegado a Mar de la Plata en forma de cuentos para asustar a los niños y eso le inquietaba, no conocía nada de su propia hija y se sentía completamente perdido. Por último estaban las extrañas palabras que le había regalado Emma antes de marcharse, le dijo que iría a hacerle el amor a su mujer mas creyó que lo decía para desestabilizarlo. La única mujer a bordo a parte de la capitana, era aquella jovencita con la que había habado esa mañana, una muchacha cortesana, era una locura completa que su hija y esa muchacha estuvieran juntas. Aun así se esperaba cualquier cosa de su hija, no por nada se había ganado la reputación que la precedía. Pensando en todas las cosas que quería decirle a la joven capitana, el virrey se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, tras apenas haber dormido nada pues, entre contarle a Regina toda la historia de su padre y celebrar con ella su reciente compromiso haciendo el amor durante horas, Emma cambió el rumbo a Mar de Plata para ir a ver a su moribunda madre y despedirse de ella.

A pesar de que tenía el corazón rebosante de gozo por su situación con Regina, tenía una pequeña espina de tristeza que no se podía arrancar. Su madre estaba muriendo y ella no había tenido ocasión de conocerla.

Estaba en el timón fijando el nuevo rumbo y dando órdenes a sus marineros cuando su padre se presentó en cubierta y, tras buscarla con la mirada, se acercó a ella con paso asustado pero decidido, dispuesto a tener una conversación que había tardado demasiados años.

-"Buenos días, sé que mi barco no es tu palacete pero espero que hayas dormido bien"

-**Dormí bien, mejor en una cama que en una jaula. Emma, tengo que hablar contigo.**

-"¿Sobre qué?"

**-Sobre ti, tu vida, cómo llegaste a estar aquí, quiero saberlo todo.**

-"Es una larga historia…"

-**Tenemos tiempo, por favor, necesito conocerte.**

Ante la súplica de su padre, Emma relató su vida con todo lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada. Le contó lo de su embarazo, la renuncia de su hijo que tanto daño le causó, le contó cómo llegó a bordo del Libertad y cómo llegó a ser la capitana, sus aventuras y desventuras, sus batallas y finalmente le habló de Regina, sin llegar a mencionar que ella era la mujer a la que se refería como "su mujer", haciendo que el virrey se asombrara hasta que punto pudo influenciar su hija en la joven burguesa, que decidió dejarlo todo y emprender una vida en el mar.

Mientras Emma relataba sus aventuras a su padre, una agotada pero inmensamente feliz Regina se despertaba, encontrándose sola en su cama. Supuso que había dormido más de lo normal y que su amada no la había despertado dado que la noche anterior había sido una noche ajetreada.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sintiendo que iba a comerse el mundo, se vistió y fue a buscar a su capitana, pues se moría por besarla, abrazarla y enseñarle lo feliz que se sentía esa mañana.

Cuando salió a cubierta, vio a Emma en el timón y, sin fijarse quién estaba con ella, se encaminó en su dirección y, al llegar junto a ella, la agarró tomándola por sorpresa y devoró sus labios con pasión, desvelando así su relación con Emma delante de su suegro, que con los ojos como platos, miraba a ambas mujeres sin entender que estaba pasando.

Tras liberarse de ese beso robado a traición por su morena, Emma observó la escena intentando no echarse a reír. Por un lado estaba la cara de sorpresa de su padre que las miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma y, por otro, la cara de Regina, completamente escarlata al darse cuenta de que el virrey estaba presente cuando besó a su amada.

Finalmente sin poder reprimirse más, Emma estalló en una carcajada, mientras Regina se abrazaba a ella y escondía su rostro completamente avergonzada y su padre, contagiado por su risa, también se echó a reír, conmovido aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, por la tímida reacción de la morena al verse sorprendida.

-"Virrey, permitidme presentaros a Regina Mills, aunque tengo entendido que se presentó sola"

Regina no salía de su escondite en brazos de la rubia, no pronunciaba palabra y eso llenó de ternura el alma de la capitana, recordando una vez más que se había enamorado de una niña.

-**Es cierto, se presentó y fue muy amable. **

-"Dentro de poco dejará de ser Mills, ayer nos prometimos, supongo que ese hecho es el que la tenía tan feliz como para pensar que estamos solas en el mundo, ¿Verdad amor?"

Desde los brazos de Emma se pudo percibir la voz de Regina, avergonzada y malhumorada.

-**Cállate, tonta.**

Padre e hija estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que una malhumorada Regina sonriese en su interior. Su joven capitana había curado sus heridas y estaba feliz por ella. Sabía a dónde iban y que Emma tendría que enfrentarse a un adiós definitivo con la mujer que le dio la vida. En esos momentos agradecía de corazón poder estar a su lado y apoyarla, poder ser su tabla de salvación.

Pensando en la última noche, en el giro que había dado su vida, a pesar de su vergüenza y de que seguía enfadada porque Emma se había reído de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse completamente llena de vida.

Iba a casarse con su rubia, iba a compartir toda la vida con ella, dudas, sueños, miedos, aventuras. Sin duda alguna ese viaje que empezó en Sevilla y nunca llegó a su destino original, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Tras varias semanas de travesía, en las que Regina y el virrey se hicieron amigos pues compartían educación, y podían hablar de temas distintos a los comunes en el navío. El Virrey le había tomado estima a esa jovencilla morena que iba por el barco como una pirata más, y que miraba a su hija con auténtica veneración.

La relación con su hija iba a pasos pequeños pero seguros, las cosas no se precipitaban pero poco a poco, Emma se iba abriendo a él, ayudada casi siempre por su joven prometida.

Finalmente, tras una navegación sin altercados y contratiempos, el vigía divisó tierra, habían llegado a Mar de la Plata, el lugar que vio nacer a Emma y al que viajaban para que esta diera su último adiós a la mujer que la trajo al mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia sí que es mía.**

**Este fic está dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, que son mi familia y las quiero muchísimo, a mi petita porque sabe que siempre voy a estar ahí, a mi morena que es terriblemente sexy, a mi manager adorada que espero me haga famosa pues para eso le pago (en realidad no) y porque la adoro, a la sexy voz de Diana y a amandis con nuestra organización ultra secreta conocida por todos de ascensores sexys.**

**A estefhybautista porque a veces unas tiernas palabras remueven todo un mundo y ella se ha convertido en una persona más que especial en mi vida, quiero que lo sepa y que no deje de sonreír nunca, aunque sea por algo tan tonto y poquita cosa como mis palabras. Ya sabes, el capítulo es para ti y para tu eterna sonrisa.**

**Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto el fic el diario de la reina, de estefhybautista.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el siguiente capítulo y disfrutarlo, no sin antes agradecer todas vuestras opiniones, se agradece saber que esta historia gusta. Besitos y abracitos cibernéticos.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 REMENDANDO ERRORES.**

A lo lejos se divisaba la costa de su tierra natal, como un cuadro que había estado gravado a fuego en los recuerdos de la joven capitana. Luchando por soportar el suave tembleque que se había apoderado de sus extremidades, suspiró al notar el dulce abrazo de su prometida por la espalda, insuflando valor a su alma, determinación a sus pasos y fuerza a su mirada que luchaba por no partirse en mil lágrimas.

A medida que se acercaban a ese lugar que un día fue su hogar, tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza a Regina. Mostrando frialdad ante toda la tripulación, demostrando su fuerza inquebrantable fue dirigiendo las maniobras de atraque con maestría. Solo ella y su morena entendían lo que realmente llevaba la rubia en su interior, el dolor que portaba al saber que vería a su madre por última vez, a una madre que no conoció, que le arrebataron demasiado pronto. El miedo a no ser lo que su madre hubiese querido que fuera, a decepcionarla. Miedo a pisar la casa que la vio nacer, donde se convirtió en esclava, demasiados miedo y heridas que estaban lejos de cicatrizar y se abrían ante la cercanía de sus raíces.

El Virrey observaba la interacción de ambas mujeres sabiendo que su hija estaba sufriendo en silencio, interiormente. Se odiaba pues sabía que él era el causante de todo el padecimiento de esa mujer a la que trajo al mundo hacía ya tantos años.

El impacto inicial de saber que su hija era pirata, y no una pirata cualquiera, sino la más perseguida y buscada del océano, había dado paso a un orgullo inmenso hacia la jovencita en que se había convertido, se sentía orgulloso de que esa extraordinaria mujer llevase su sangre y solo pensaba que podía hacer para enmendar su error, para demostrarle su creciente aprecio a una hija a la que perdió hacía demasiado tiempo por seguir las doctrinas que dictaban la sociedad.

Le había costado aceptar que su joven hija iba a casarse, y más con una mujer, mas habiendo conocido a Regina, habiendo disfrutado de la compañía de esa muchacha dulce y llena de vida, con la cabeza llena de sueños, impaciente y curiosa y, sobre todas las cosas, enamorada hasta lo más profundo del alma de la joven capitana que la había liberado en todos los sentidos, no podía estar más feliz por ambas.

Mirando a su hija, sin saber cómo aliviar su dolor sin que ella se sintiera violenta, sin saber qué decir simplemente apretó su hombro, con una muestra de cariño y comprensión, sin saber que en lo más profundo de su corazón, Emma agradeció enormemente ese acercamiento.

Una vez en puerto, solo descendieron la joven capitana junto a su padre y su prometida, ya que no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Hacía años que no veía a su madre, no la conocía, no creció a su lado y no se veía capaz de soportar quedarse a verla morir sin romperse en mil pedazos para siempre. Deseaba huir con todo su ser, la mano de su amada apretando la suya propia era el único motivo por el cual no salía corriendo en dirección a los confines del mundo, encerrando todo lo que sentía en su alma y dejando que sus emociones la mataran poco a poco como habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

Llegaron a ese caserón donde Emma vio la luz por primera vez, magnífico y a la vez sombrío y triste. La capitana se preguntaba dónde estaban sus hermanos, la esposa de su padre y el resto de esclavos puesto que la vivienda se veía lúgubre y vacía.

Penetraron en la mansión y, rápidamente, el virrey las condujo por diversas estancias, rezando porque no fuera tarde y su amada siguiera con vida, que pudiera despedirse de su hija y marcharse con el alma serena. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba su madre, Emma descubrió con asombro que era la mismísima alcoba del Virrey, agradeciendo interiormente a su padre esa dulce atención hacia su moribunda madre.

Sobre el lecho majestuoso del Virrey de Mar de la Plata, se hallaba una mujer, antigua esclava de ese caserío, y la mujer a la que su padre amaba, su madre. Tan pequeña, débil y enferma, con la mirada acuosa y perdida en el infinito, ni se inmutó cuando ellos penetraron en la estancia. Emma sintió como se rompía y no pudo aguantar más el llanto, al ver así a la mujer que le dio la vida. Su padre se acercó con veneración al lecho donde reposaba la dueña de su alma, la acarició tiernamente con la mirada cargada de amor, ese gesto impactó tanto a la rubia que, aferrada a su joven prometida, no podía hacer más que llorar contemplando a sus padres juntos.

-**Lo conseguí, María, la encontré y la traje junto a ti.**

La voz de su padre la sacó de su ensueño, miró dulcemente a Regina, agradeciéndole sin palabras que estuviera a su lado en todo momento, y se acercó para enfrentar esa dura situación, se acercó a dar su adiós a su madre.

Notó los ojos azul oscuro de su progenitora clavándose en ella, llenos de amor y gratitud por poder verla una vez más. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó su mano y le pidió con un gesto que se acercara más. Emma fue rápidamente hacia ella, colocándose justo a su lado y sujetó su mano con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Llevó la mano de su madre a sus labios y depositó un dulce beso en sus nudillos, luchando por dominar el incesante llanto que se había apoderado de ella.

Finalmente, con una voz suave dulce, una voz que Emma hacía tiempo había olvidado su madre se dirigió a ella.

-**Has venido…Te estaba esperando, nunca he dejado de esperarte mi niña.**

-"Estoy aquí, madre. Estoy contigo, no me voy"

-**Eres tan bonita, te pareces a tu papá.**

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de todos los presentes a esa emotiva y hermosa escena. Regina no podía apartar la mirada de su amor, era uno de los momentos más duros de su vida y lo estaba enfrentando con una valentía y un aplomo dignos de cualquier caballero de sus libros, Emma era su caballero andante y la amaba en esos momentos más que nunca.

El Virrey sentía como un enorme peso de su alma desaparecía y se hacía más liviana su carga de conciencia al ver a su amada y su hija finalmente reunidas.

Emma sonreía entre lágrimas pues había soñado con estar al lado de su madre una vez más durante toda su vida y, aunque fuera en esas terribles circunstancias, estaba disfrutando de su compañía una vez más.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, la esclava liberada de todo temor y de un pasado tormentoso, había exhalado su último aliento contemplando con amor el rostro de su hermosa hija convertida en mujer, se durmió eternamente con el alma serena y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

En la alcoba se hizo el silencio, solo le oía el suave sollozo de tres personas, llorando cada una de ellas sus propias penas.

Finalmente Emma se encontró entre los brazos de su padre, que la acunaba con cariño sabiendo que, como para él, ese momento estaba siendo el más duro de la vida de su hija pequeña, una hija a la que apenas conocía y había aprendido a querer en poco tiempo.

Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras estrechaba su abrazo y dejaba que la joven muchacha llorase su pena sin caer, mientras Regina observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los días siguientes fueron duros, mas unieron a padre e hija como no se habían unido antes, durante el entierro, intimo al que solo asistieron ellos tres, le habló a su joven hija de todos esos años, de su madre, de quién era y cuánto la quería. Aprendiendo Emma a conocer a esa mujer a través de su padre.

Finalmente decidieron partir, volver al mar, a su hogar y se despidieron del virrey que les hizo prometer que volverían justo al año siguiente, que quería pasar con ellas ese día y no en soledad.

Tras haber hecho semejante promesa ambas mujeres partieron al Libertad, dejando atrás a un hombre solitario dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hija. Tenía un año para lograr su objetivo y no se iba a demorar. Preparó su carruaje y partió con celeridad hacia su destino, Cartagena de Indias, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

Tras varios meses de búsqueda, moviendo todos sus contactos, por fin el Virrey encontró lo que estaba buscando, la manera de resarcir todas las heridas que había causado a su joven hija.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a esa casa donde estaba la cura a todo el mal que había causado. Llamó a la puerta y se anunció, siendo recibido inmediatamente por el dueño de la casa dado que su posición era mucho mayor que la ostentada por ese hombre.

-"Señor Solis, me honra su visita, ¿Qué puedo hacer por el Virrey de Mar de la Plata?"

-**Iré directo al grano señor Gold, estoy aquí por su hijo.**

La cara de su anfitrión se tornó en una mueca de asco ante la mención del muchacho.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"

-**Es hijo suyo, mas no de su esposa ¿Me equivoco?**

-"¿Cómo sabe usted eso?"

-**Tengo mis contactos.**

-"Mi esposa se encaprichó con el crío, al morir me lo dejó como una carga, yo nunca lo quise, mas ¿Por qué os interesa a vos?"

-**Es una larga historia, no me iré sin él, llevo mucho buscándolo.**

-"Podéis llevaros al muchacho si me dais algo a cambio"

**-Lo haré, de aquí un año el Virreinato de Mar de la Plata será suyo a cambio de que me dé ahora al muchacho.**

"Trato hecho, el niño es suyo"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, que son mi familia y las adoro a todas, a mi petita, a mi sexy morena, a la voz de Diana, a mi manager adorada a la que quiero muchísimo y espero me haga famosa y rica algún día y a Amanda la tetis porque siempre me hace reír.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a estefhybautista, que hoy en especial me ha hecho una mujer feliz porque actualizó su fic que es mi favorito de todos, ella sabe que yo la admiro de corazón, que aprendí a conocerla hace poco y lo que vi de ella me parece fascinante, aparte es una de mis admiradoras más cariñosa, dulce, amable y buena. Y yo aprendí a quererla muchísimo así que espero que te guste el capítulo y que no se te borre nunca la sonrisa, ese es mi objetivo.**

**Leed a franhiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi querida estefhybautista.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del penúltimo capítulo de este fic. No sin antes agradecer a los que me leen y comentan. Besitos y abracitos cibernéticos.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 LA TEMIBLE SEVILLANA.**

El Virrey de Mar de la Plata recorría con sigilo y prisa todos los rincones de su morada. En su rostro una enorme sonrisa, quizás la sonrisa más sincera que tuvo en toda su vida.

Concienzudamente revisaba cada rincón de su morada, en completo silencio, buscando con prisa y alegría por todos los recónditos escondites de su hogar, intentando ahogar su risa y con los ojos encendidos de ternura y cariño.

Finalmente entró en una oscura estancia y se ensanchó la sonrisa de su rostro al ver moverse las cortinas. Se fue acercando poco a poco y sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que finalmente corrió la tela con una velocidad de infarto, dejando libre a un pequeño terremoto rubio que, con los ojos completamente abiertos y una mueca entre el disgusto y la sonrisa en su rostro, gritó al verse descubierto y salió corriendo antes de que su abuelo pudiera atraparlo.

La sonrisa del Virrey parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, mientras observaba con ternura y cariño a ese pequeño de cinco añitos de edad, en el veía la viva imagen de su hija, sus mismos rasgos, sus ojos aguamarina, su cabello del color del oro y su espíritu intrépido y aventurero, era idéntico a Emma en todos los sentidos.

Para el pequeño no fue difícil dejar su hogar en Cartagena de Indias y marcharse con ese extraño de voz dulce y bondadosa, el muchacho no había conocido a la señora Gold pues tan solo tenía un año cuando esta falleció y el señor Gold, su padre, jamás le dio una sola muestra de cariño o aprecio, más bien fue lo contrario, solo recibió desprecios desde tierna edad por lo que, marcharse supuso para el jovencito el inicio de una aventura y de una vida mejor a la que tenía en ese hogar, que no era para él nada más que una jaula.

El Virrey le explicó con delicadeza y cuidado quién era en realidad, le contó que su madre, su madre verdadera, seguía viva y que lo quería con todo su corazón, le explicó que era su nieto y que iba a cuidarle hasta que su madre fuera a buscarlo.

Poco a poco el pequeño fue amando a su madre por los relatos que su abuelo le contaba y tachaba los días para que esta viniese a por él. Se moría de ganas de pisar el Libertad, de ver cómo viven los piratas y vivir sus aventuras, siendo su madre la mayor heroína de los cuentos del pequeño.

El Virrey emprendió una vez más la búsqueda de su inquieto nieto por la casa, sabiendo dónde lo encontraría puesto que el muchacho pasaba muchas horas del día en el mismo lugar, la azotea del caserío, con catalejo en mano escrutando el horizonte, esperando ver aparecer el navío que le devolvería a su madre, a su heroína. Pasó por delante de la habitación del pequeño, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como esta estaba repleta de barcos de madera, de dibujos de piratas y, sobre la cama, uno de los mil carteles de "Se busca" con la imagen de Emma que había por todos los puertos.

No era un secreto que el niño idolatraba y amaba a la joven capitana sin tan siquiera conocerla, le bastaba saber que era su mamá y que le quería. Para él que jamás había conocido el afecto o el amor hasta que su abuelo se lo llevó, la promesa de vivir junto a una mujer que lo amaba por encima de todo le llenaba su pequeña alma infantil de dicha y gozo.

También conocía la historia de Regina, la jovencita morena que amaba tanto a su mamá, su abuelo le había contado que iban a casarse así que, a falta de una madre, iba a tener dos mujeres que lo iban a querer y consentir en todo. Sin llegar a idolatrar tanto a la joven morena como a su madre, también la esperaba, ardiendo en deseos de conocerla y también la quería, como solo un niño puede querer, sinceramente y sin ningún prejuicio.

Encontró a su nieto en el lugar de siempre, mirando el mismo punto de siempre, esperando avistar un navío que aun tardaría semanas en llegar.

-"Vendrá por mí, ¿Verdad abuelo? Mamá vendrá a buscarme"

-**Vendrá, pequeño, mas aún es pronto, aun no pasó un año.**

-"¿Crees que me va a querer?"

-**Ya te quiere, Henry. Te quiere con todo su corazón.**

Ambos otearon el horizonte durante unos minutos cogidos de la mano, el Virrey sabía que su hija no faltaría a su cita con él y, cuando llegara, podría resarcir todo el mal que le causó y reuniría a madre e hijo curando para siempre las heridas de su Emma, sanando por completo su alma y su corazón.

Lejos estaban ambos de saber que, la joven capitana Swan, se encontraba lejos de poder cumplir su promesa.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Emma y Regina se habían comprometido, mas la vida en alta mar las mantuvo ocupadas y apenas habían pensado en celebrar una boda, entre saqueos a buques, cambios de rumbo para no ser descubiertos, viajes a los confines del mundo de ida y vuelta, buscando tesoros míticos y viviendo las mil y una aventuras.

Emma temía que Regina se cansara de esperarla, pues cada vez que la joven morena sacaba el tema, la capitana lo esquivaba con algún nuevo plan, nuevo rumbo dejando de lado las prisas de su morena por perpetuar su enlace. Regina pensaba que su capitana se había arrepentido y que realmente no quería casarse y no sabía cómo decirlo, mas la única razón de Emma de posponer el enlace era más simple y bastante absurda, la rubia no encontraba un anillo para su joven prometida que terminase de gustarle.

Cansada de buscar dicho anillo entre tesoros robados, finalmente la capitana se decidió a comprarlo ella misma, temiendo que su joven prometida se cansara de esperarla y le pusiera entre la espada y la pared.

Esa decisión fue la que empujó a Emma hacia Cartagena de Indias, donde esperaba no ser reconocida antes de tener dicha baratija en sus manos.

Tras una discusión interminable con Regina, que se negaba a permanecer en el barco mientras ella se aventuraba por la ciudad, no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para que no la acompañara así que, enfurruñada y de mal humor, descendió a puerto junto a la morena, que no dejaba de maravillarse con cualquier cosa que miraba.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad, un silencio que a Regina se le hacía insoportable pues era el presagio de que Emma se había enfadado con ella y, en la mente de la morena, eso solo podía significar que quería irse sola para engañarla con otra persona, lo que la llenaba de dolor. Finalmente y sin poderlo aguantar más Regina rompió el silencio, agarrando a la capitana por el brazo y obligándola a detenerse.

-**¿A dónde vamos?**

Emma la miró, con el rostro serio y malhumorado, mas al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de su joven prometida se calmó, seguramente se había preocupado por algo sin sentido, así que, dulcificando el rostro la cogió de la mano y siguió avanzando con ella.

-"Tenía que ser una sorpresa Sevillana, mas te empeñaste en venir"

-**Pero Emma, ¿Dónde vamos?**

-"Vamos a comprar un anillo, mi prometida no puede ir por la vida sin un anillo digno ¿No crees?"

-**¿Por eso pospones la boda todo el rato, porque no tengo anillo?**

-"Quiero hacer las cosas bien, amor."

Con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, Regina se dejó guiar por la joven capitana en dirección al taller de un joyero famoso en la zona, imaginando tener un anillo de compromiso hermoso y sencillo.

Ensimismada en su cada vez más próxima boda, de pronto Emma aferró su mano con fuerza y una simple palabra, con voz cargada de miedo, bastó para que el mundo de Regina se viniera abajo en un momento.

-"Corre"

Empezaron a correr por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, como alma que huye del diablo, sin parar a respirar y escuchando detrás de ellas el sonido de la guardia real, que había reconocido a Emma y no pensaban dejarla escapar. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que el sonido de los gritos de los guardias quedó atrás y, satisfechas por haberlos despistado, pararon a tomar aliento. Iban a empezar a reír cuando una fila de mosquetes las arrinconó contra la pared. Frente a ellas unos diez soldados apuntándolas y sin escapatoria.

Detrás de los soldados se escuchó una voz, al parecer de un superior y, por la cara de odio que puso Emma, Regina intuyó que no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con ese hombre.

-**Vaya, vaya si es Emma Swan, por fin te atrapo y esta vez no te vas a escapar.**

-"Coronel Hood, diría que un placer pero yo no miento"

Con una sonrisa cargada de ironía y el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos, el coronel mandó a la guardia encadenarlas y llevarlas a la prisión real, donde aguardarían su sentencia. Emma sintió como un escalofrío de horror recorría su espalda, le esperaba la horca y no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación.

Por el contrario Regina estaba segura, convencida de que su capitana había salido de esas situaciones antes y seguramente tendría un plan para liberarlas, solo tenía que esperar así que se dejó llevar a prisión sin miedo y con los ojos brillantes ante la esperanza de una nueva aventura.

Encerraron a Regina en una celda mientras que a Emma la llevaron al despacho del coronel, encadenada como estaba, para someterla y que dijese dónde estaba el Libertad, puesto que era uno de los barcos más codiciados por la marina Española dada su velocidad.

La rubia solo podía pensar en qué hacer para liberar a su amada de ese entuerto, si ella caía no tenían porqué caer las dos. Tras un largo interrogatorio en el que no dijo nada y solo recibió golpes finalmente la joven habló, por fin tenía una idea para salvar a su Regina.

-"No te diré dónde está mi barco, mas que te parece si te digo que la última de los Mills sigue viva"

-**Diría que mientes, nunca llegó a su destino, murió en el mar.**

-"Sabes que no miento, nunca miento, es más te diré que justo me has interrumpido cuando iba a entregarla a cambio de mucho oro."

-**Esa muchacha harapienta que te acompaña no puede ser la última Mills, mientes.**

-"Lo es, y si hablas con ella lo verás. Sus modales son exquisitos, no es pirata, viste como pirata porqué sus pertenencias me las he quedado"

-**Es uno de tus trucos, porqué voy a creerte.**

-"Porque si la matas tú serás el causante de que una de las mujeres con la mayor fortuna del imperio muera y si la salvas serás el héroe que devolvió la libertad de esa inocente muchacha"

Esas palabras hicieron titubear a Hood que, solo para comprobar que su prisionera estaba mintiendo, se dirigió a la celda donde había encerrado a Regina, mandando encerrar a la rubia pues, si mentía, se las iba a ver con él y no sería nada agradable.

Encerrada en aquel lúgubre calabozo, Regina esperaba pacientemente a que Emma fuese a por ella, estaba segura de que su rubia encontraría el modo de escapar, mas no fue su capitana sino el coronel que las había apresado quién se presentó ante las rejas.

**-Dime tu nombre muchacha, veremos si eres en verdad quien dice esa sabandija.**

Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron y en su mente una idea fija, lo increíblemente inteligente que era su capitana. Puso una cara de niña tierna y dulce y dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas falsas se escaparan por sus mejillas antes de contestar, sacando sus modales cortesanos a la luz una vez más.

-"Por favor señor, tiene que liberarme, llevo presa demasiado tiempo"

-**Dime tu nombre.**

**-**"Regina, me llamo Regina Mills, esa mujer me ha tenido presa todo este tiempo, por favor señor, solo quiero irme a mi casa."

Ante los exquisitos modales de la muchacha que distaban mucho a los de un pirata, el llanto y la súplica por su libertad, Hood no tenía ninguna duda que se encontraba ante la última de los Mills, ya saboreaba en sus labios la victoria de haber sido él quien la liberase y la gran fortuna con la que sería recompensado, abrió la puerta del calabozo y le quitó los grilletes, liberándola.

**-Siento mucho el mal entendido señorita Mills, no se preocupe, esa zorra pirata recibirá su merecido por lo que os ha hecho.**

Regina se acercó a él, parecía que iba a abrazarlo y Hood ya se sentía en las nubes al pensar que una chica tan bonita como esa morena iba a tocarlo cuando de pronto, con gran precisión su sable desapareció de su funda y se vio contra le pared con la hoja de la espada en su cuello y los ojos de Regina clavados en él, cargador de ira y desprecio.

-"No es una zorra pirata, es mi prometida"

Dicho eso atravesó a ese hombre que se había atrevido a insultar a su Emma, dejándolo en el suelo muriendo y corrió a buscar a su capitana con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin duda el plan de su rubia había sido brillante, decirles quién era ella para liberarla y que pudiera ir en su busca.

Luchando y librándose de cualquier soldado que se interpusiera en su camino, finalmente Regina llegó hasta Emma que, tras las rejas, la miraba completamente asombrada.

La capitana no podía salir de su estupor en ese momento, se suponía que Regina tenía que estar lejos de ahí, no empapada en sangre con un sable robado frente a su celda. La morena cogió las llaves y la liberó, quitándole los grilletes y con una alegría inmensa se dirigió a ella descolocándola por completo.

-**Emma, eres brillante, decirles quién soy para que me liberasen y poder sacarte de aquí, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido algo mejor.**

-"Les dije quién eras para que te liberasen y te salvases, no para que vinieras a por mí."

-**Ya, y crees que yo te habría dejado sola aquí para que te maten, eres idiota.**

Emma se lanzó a los labios de Regina, no podía creer que esa joven a la que un día convirtió en su prisionera hubiese hecho algo así, arriesgar su vida para salvarla.

-**Siento romper este momento Emma pero, o nos vamos o nos encierran otra vez.**

Con una carcajada, la rubia tuvo que darle la razón a su prometida pues ya se oían los pasos de la guardia tras ellas. Corrieron por los pasillos laberínticos sin encontrar la salida, luchando contra todo aquel que se ponía por delante de ellas, espalda contra espalda y hombro con hombro, demostrando que juntas hacían un equipo formidable. Finalmente se encontraron en las almenas del edificio nuevamente rodeadas, ante ellas una veintena de soldados buscando su muerto y tras ellas una caída de quince metros hacia el mar.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, recordando ese salto osado hacia su liberación, en aquella isla donde Emma le prometió a Regina el mundo entero. Con una sonrisa en los labios tiraron los sables al suelo, como signo de rendición, se cogieron de las manos y, antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar, saltaron al vacío, saltaron a la libertad, saltaron al mar con un grito de alegría por haber eludido una muerte segura, por estar juntas y porque cada día su amor se hacía más grande.

El mar las acogió con suavidad, como un padre que recoge a sus hijos y al emerger, se sintieron más vivas que nunca, más fuertes que nunca.

Emma miró a su morena, a su sevillana y solo pudo ver en ella a la gran pirata en la que se había convertido, intrépida, valiente y completamente alocada. Su corazón se hinchó de orgullo, le debía la vida a la temible sevillana.

-**Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? No me digas que buscar un anillo.**

-"No amor, ahora volveremos al Libertad y pondremos rumbo a Mar de la Plata, tengo una promesa que cumplir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena, a la sexy voz de Diana, a amanda y sus ascensores, a mi manager adorada porque la quiero mucho.**

**Este último capítulo, como vengo haciendo últimamente, se lo quiero dedicar con todo el amor del mundo a estefhybautista, porque me he dado cuenta de que cuando no está la echo mucho de menos, le he cogido un cariño inmenso y, a pesar de la distancia, se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí porque ansío su sonrisa por encima de todo y que ella esté bien y feliz, así que para ti es este capítulo con todo mi cariño.**

**Leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a estefhybautista.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del desenlace de esta tierna historia, no sin antes agradecer de corazón a todos los que la han leído y la han disfrutado. Besos y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**CAPÍTULO 15: Y VIVIERON FELICES.**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Emma partió de Mar de la Plata con rumbo incierto y, tras múltiples aventuras por todo el mundo, la joven capitana se dirigía al lugar que la vio nacer pues tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Su corazón empequeñecía a medida que se iba acercando al puerto donde hacia exactamente un año, había descendido para ver a su madre morir. En esa ocasión también llevaba por dentro el miedo a ser reconocida pues, desde su última aventura en Cartagena de Indias, su cara no era la única que cubría las calles con carteles de búsqueda, sino también la cara de su amada, convertida en forajida y sin una pizca de honor en su nombre.

Desde ese terrible día en el que Emma lo había dado todo por perdido, tras la increíble actuación de la ahora llamada en todo el mundo "la temible sevillana" ambas se habían unido aún más si cabía. Regina por fin se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de la tripulación, que la miraban con otros ojos desde que supieron cómo había expuesto su vida y renunciado a todo para salvar a su capitana. No se opusieron cuando Emma decidió nombrarla su segunda de a bordo y, en caso de ella fallecer, Regina heredaría la capitanía del Libertad.

Su amada, como siempre se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Una promesa era una promesa y no se podía romper, además estaba convencida que pasar ese triste día junto a su padre haría bien a Emma, mejor que pasarlo llorando en alta mar con el ron como compañía.

Lo que ninguna esperaba era la agradable sorpresa que tenía preparada el Virrey para cuando llegaran.

En casa del Virrey, un inquieto jovencito no podía estarse quieto. Llevaba esperando ese día durante meses y por fin había llegado, por fin vería a su madre, a su heroína, por fin conocería a Regina, la mujer que había salvado la vida de su madre ganándose un lugar privilegiado en el corazón del infante.

La noticia de la última aventura de la capitana Swan había llegado a todos los rincones del nuevo mundo, por lo tanto no era un secreto ni para el Virrey ni para el joven Henry que Emma vivía gracias a la formidable actuación de la morena, agradeciendo ambos en su interior que Dios hubiese unido a ambas mujeres puesto que el destino las quería juntas mucho tiempo.

El jovencito no podía dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte, esperando ver llegar a su madre, sin intuir que la joven capitana había tomado un rumbo distinto y hacía ya unas horas que por tierra se dirigía a la casa que la vio nacer.

No quería levantar sospechas sobre su nave en el puerto, ni dejarse ver entre la multitud pues se había vuelto recelosa desde su último error. Junto a ella con paso decidido y todos los sentidos en alerta ante un posible ataque, se encontraba su morena, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, incitándola a seguir a pesar de la dura situación que iban a enfrentar.

Cuando llegaron al caserío ambas saltaron por la parte de atrás, esperando no ser vistas por nadie pues no se fiaban ni de su sombra.

Una vez en el interior de la vivienda, con paso seguro la rubia se dirigió a los aposentos de su padre seguida por su amada de cerca cuando de pronto se cruzó con unos enormes ojos aguamarina mirándola desde el fondo del corredor. Se quedó quieta de pronto, lo que provocó que Regina se tropezase con ella y soltara un grito de sorpresa. Al ver que su rubia miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo como si hubiese visto un fantasma, la morena también miró en la misma dirección, encontrándose con un muchacho que aparentaba tener no más de cinco años, un muchacho cuyo rostro le era demasiado familiar, era la viva imagen de Emma en miniatura.

Congeladas como estatuas sin saber cómo reaccionar mirando en dirección a ese niño que no despegaba sus ojos de ellas, tan estático como las dos jóvenes al otro lado del pasillo.

Finalmente el muchachito se fue acercando a Emma, tímidamente mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y admiración infinita. Cuando llegó a su lado sonrió y sus ojitos se iluminaron de pura felicidad.

-**Mamá, viniste, viniste a buscarme.**

Emma no pudo aguantar y estalló en llanto, había soñado durante cinco años con ver a su hijo y estaba ahí delante sude ella y no solo eso, sino que la conocía, sabía que era su madre. Cayó de rodillas ante él y lo atrajo en un tierno abrazo inundándose de su aroma infantil, besando su carita, llorando y riendo de alegría ante su pequeñin al que tanto quería y creía no volver a ver en toda su vida.

Regina miraba esa tierna escena con el corazón hinchado de amor, su hermosa capitana estaba completa, su corazón estaba completo con su hijo a su lado. Solo por ver la reacción de Emma, su felicidad extrema ante ese encuentro, supo que amaría a ese pequeño con todo su ser, era parte de su amada y sin conocerlo ya lo quería. Ante dicha certeza que ya albergaba su corazón, Regina sonrió. Pronto notó como una pequeña mano se aferraba a la suya, mirando hacia abajo se encontró con los ojitos azules del pequeño que la miraba sonriendo.

-**También te esperaba a ti, Regina. Gracias por salvar a mi mamá. El abuelo me dijo que os vais a casar, ¿Serás mi mamá tú también entonces?**

-"Claro chiquitín, seré tu mamá también, si tú quieres piratilla."

La risa del niño mientras se abrazaba a la joven morena, provocando una oleada de amor y ternura en la joven capitana al ver a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida juntas, atrajo al Virrey que, al ver a su hija y su nieto reunidos, solo pudo sonreír.

El día pasó tranquilamente, con ambas mujeres contestando el interminable cuestionario de su pequeño pirata sobre la vida en el mar. Finalmente se quedó dormido junto a Regina que, agotada, dormía también dejando a Emma un rato a solas con su padre. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle. Se enteró de que el Virrey había cedido su cargo y su puesto a cambio de recuperar a su hijo, que lo había cuidado todos esos meses enseñándole a amar a sus mamás pirata como el las llamaba. Ganándose un lugar eternamente en corazón de su hija, completamente agradecida por ese gesto.

Al dejar el virreinato debía dejar también la casa y Emma le suplicó que se fuera con ella, llenando de gozo el corazón del antiguo Virrey.

Parieron en cuanto Regina y el pequeño Henry se despertaron, pues no tenían nada más que hacer en esa casa llena de malos recuerdos, esa casa que albergaba un pasado que se cerraba definitivamente ese día. Parieron sin rumbo, sin destino, el mar era su hogar y no tenía límites.

ALGUNOS MESES MÁS TARDE

-"Parezco idiota, padre. No quiero llevar este estúpido vestido"

-**Vas a casarte, Emma, tienes que llevar vestido.**

**-**"No quiero, se van a reír de mí, parezco una chica"

-**Eres una chica.**

-"Me niego a salir así"

-**Está bien, buscaré algo adecuado para ti, no vaya a ser que plantes a esa maravillosa mujer que tiene la paciencia necesaria para querer pasar la vida contigo.**

Hernán busco entre sus pocas pertenencias un atuendo de gala para dicho acontecimiento más acorde con la personalidad de su hija. Finalmente encontró un antiguo uniforme militar, de la marina, y se lo entregó a su pequeña que, con un gesto más alegre en su rostro, se quitó el vestido que llevaba y se vistió con las nuevas prendas que su padre le había dado.

-**Un traje digno del mejor de los capitanes.**

-"Esto está mejor, gracias padre."

Un pequeño terremoto rubio entró en el camarote sin llamar, jadeante con signos de haber llegado hasta ahí corriendo.

-"Henry, piratilla qué ocurre"

-**Dice mami Regina que, o te das prisa, o te casarás con la botella de ron.**

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mil nervios corriéndole por el vientre, Emma se dejó guiar por su padre hasta el improvisado altar que habían puesto en cubierta y, desde ahí, espero ver aparecer a su morena, su sevillana, el amor de su vida, Regina.

Cuando la vio su corazón parecía que se iba a escapar de su pecho, estaba completamente hermosa, un sencillo vestido blanco que se ajustaba a sus curvas y acentuaba el moreno de su piel, el color azabache de sus cabellos y su oscura mirada, cargada de amor hacia ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado pudo percibir su suave aroma que tanto le gustaba, aroma a sal, a mar y a libertad.

Su padre dijo unas palabras sobre el amor y las leyes del matrimonio pero ella no escuchaba, estaba embelesada en la belleza de esa mujer que después de ese día iba a ser suya para siempre.

Finalmente llegó el momento de los votos, empezando Regina dado que Emma se había quedado muda y con un nudo en la garganta.

-**Emma, tú me liberaste, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, me enseñaste a vivir la vida, a luchar por mis sueños, por alcanzar mis metas, me enseñaste a amar y a ser feliz, y es por eso que estoy ahora aquí, con el mar como testigo para jurarte amor eterno y decirte que, ante cualquier adversidad, soy tuya desde ahora y hasta el día de mi muerte.**

Con Regina deslizando la alianza, cortesía de su padre en su dedo, por fin Emma cogió el valor que necesitaba para hablar, mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros que la habían atrapado y enamorada desde la primera vez que los vio, en un buque español, hacía ya una vida entera.

-"Regina, tú has sido la brisa de aire fresca y pura que me enseñó como volver a respirar, tú me diste una nueva vida, sin dolor, sin rencor y sin un pasado que me atormentase, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que te amaría hasta el fin de mis días, gracias por cuidarme, por amarme y enseñarme que la vida es mucho más que venganza y dolores del pasado. Por todo esto y mucho más hoy, ante el mar como testigo, soy tuya desde ahora y hasta el día de mi muerte."

Ante esas emotivas palabras, la capitana depositó la alianza en el dedo de su amada, convertida en su esposa ante la ley del mar y con su mano recogió una tierna lágrima del rostro de su morena antes de atrapar sus labios con un beso, sellando así su enlace, el principio de su vida juntas como una sola, el principio de la más grande de sus aventuras.

FIN

"**Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi Dios mi libertad, mi ley la fuerza del viento, mi única patria la mar"**

**La Canción del Pirata, Espronceda.**


End file.
